Dragonball Zuko
by SSJ ZUKO
Summary: This is a tale of Vegeta's brother Zuko my orginal character and it begins in the Namek saga. Will everything play out the same, or will his appearance in the DBZ universe cause a twist of fate. R
1. Episode 1 It Begins

I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. I'm just a fan with a lot of free time on his hands. All credits of this fan fiction series go to Akirya Toriyama, Funimation, and all others associated with this worldly popular anime and manga series.(I'll give credits to all other persons and/or companies that I will use later in this Dragonball Z fan fiction series) Thanks.

Sincerely,

SSJ Zuko

This episode will switch perspectives numerous times but this is just to kick things off I don't plan on doing this very often during the story. Our story begins on planet Namek during the time Krillin Gohan and Bulma first landed on the planet. (Yes this means during the Frieza saga I don't plan on using the actual Dragonball Z, characters except for in a few sagas. I'm hoping to get permission from my all time favorite dbz fan-fic writer to use some of his original characters and/or stories.) I'm adding a new character named Zuko he is Vegeta's brother (I thought of the name because all full-blooded sayian's are named after vegetables and I like zucchini well the sound of it.) I'm mostly going to be telling the story from his point of view. The following is rated PG-13 to R for violence, gore, and some adult situations. And some readers me find this inappropriate at times. Reader discretion is advised

Saga 1 Namek-Episode It Begins

"blah blah blah"=talking

_blah blah blah_=thinking

"_blah blah blah"_=telepathic communication

I looked up in to the sky feeling someone coming to Namek with my new found ability to sense Ki, after that battle I had on Earth with Kakarot. It felt pretty big but I couldn't tell, sense I wasn't used to this whole Ki sensing ability thing just yet. I checked my scouter to see just exactly how strong he was. It read 8,000 exactly "Hmm pretty impressive but still nothing to worry about." I said to no one in particular."Time will tell who it is I guess. Well I better start looking for the dragonballs then I guess" I lifted into the air and blasted off towards where I sensed the nearest one. I felt I was being followed and I took a quick glance back noticing that it was Cui

"This could be quite entertaining" I whispered to myself as I slowly descended

_Oh Shit!_ I thought to myself when I seen Vegeta's saiyan space pod land about 1000 kilometers off of our current position I could see Gohan and Bulma shaking out of the corner of my eye. _OK Krillin you gotta be strong. If not for yourself at least for Bulma and Gohan._ I thought at myself silently I swallowed real hard and prepared myself for the worst. _Be brave Krillin. Be brave._ And then Gohan and I felt Vegeta's Ki quickly moving towards us.

"Gohan we gotta get outta here now." I said before I could let my mind petrify my body with fear.

"But Krillin Vegeta is on his way here fast what are we gon-" Gohan stopped because we felt him slow down and then come to a stop. Then we all of a suddenly felt another Ki right behind it was stopped now too.

"What's going on Krillin?" Gohan said before I could even think of the answer myself.

"Well... umm... let's see... I don't know what to really tell you Gohan. But it looks like there is going to be a fight. This could be just the thing we need to get away from here."

"Right" Gohan replied hastily

"Grab Bulma and we'll be outta here." we looked back to see her still shaking in her boots

"Come on Bulma we're leaving"

"Oh what, Oh yeah right let's go" she was pretty confused and scared, but we said escape and she was all for it we slowly began our withdrawal from the remote area trying to keep our Ki as low as possible. And then we felt the other Ki disappear and we felt Vegeta's go right back on the hunt.

"Humph. Simple tricks." In my playtime I had nearly missed some small amounts of Ki wandering around. However, after the battle was over I could no longer sense them. "Wait a minute. Damn it must be those Earthlings suppressing their Ki"

They must be after the dragonballs to wish their friends back to life that Nappa had killed. No matter if what I presume to be correct then Kakarot still hasn't fully recovered from our battle yet. So they're basically defenseless. Can this day get any better. I thought to myself as I quickly resumed what I had started. It was back to the dragonballs.

I am so angry right now I don't know what to do once I get to Namek. Should I immediately start looking for the dragonballs, or should I begin trying to remove my brother's head from his body. I think I'll choice the latter. I'll show Vegeta how much of a mistake he made by choosing to leave me on the most baron, pitiful, excuse wasteland of a planet I had ever seen, with no food, no water, nor a spaceship to leave on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" my Ki grow with my anger. _Zuko calm down. You don't want to get discovered here in outer space where Vegeta can blow you clean smooth the fuck outta the sky just relax. There that's better._ I silently told myself. One thing that's weird though, I'm kinda glad at the fact that him and Nappa left me on that planet. Because their was a lot of strong fighters there. Well they felt strong to me at that point in time. I was a weakling, I didn't deserve to be part of the royal family. At least that's what Vegeta said. In a way he was kinda of right though. When he left me on that planet about a zural ago (2 Earth years) my power level was at 2,300. A low class power level and I was a prince of the saiyan race. Vegeta said he was tired of watching my back so he left me. But that built a beast inside of me. I fought for my life every day against a numerous amount of people who belonged to a powerful warrior race. I mean the saiyans could have wiped out their planet easily. Even a group of low levels could claim it on a full moon. But I was a lone sayian with a power level of only 2,300. The average person's power level on that planet was 3,500. I don't know how I managed to live, but I did. As the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months. I became more powerful than I could ever imagine. One reason was that while there I was trained under the greatest martial arts masters their planet had to offer, Jack E. Chan. He taught me how to accurately sense Ki without a scouter, suppressing my own Ki, and a few more nifty attacks. Like how to do an afterimage technique that leaves my Ki signal behind as well as an image of my body. Even my high-powered scouter couldn't tell which was the real me. Some new different types of Ki blast. Some were so powerful that just using these blasts my power level skyrocketed. The extra Ki came only with the attacks, and left me somewhat weaker afterwards, but the attacks seemed nearly unstoppable. Master Chan's power level in his max mode was 25,000. My time surviving, so to speak, on that planet and training under my new master in one zural brought my power level to 26,000. I became the strongest being on the planet. And then one day, about a week after I first defeated him in a match, Master Chan brought up a subject that I had talked about very often. My plans to find the dragonballs of legend and restore the saiyan race to it's former glory, and to get revenge against my brother. He told me he had a surprise. I followed him to a back room he told me never to go in. And inside was my space pod looking like how it used to(before Vegeta destroyed it.). He told me it was good to fly again. That he tested it himself and I needed to get out of this Forbidden Kingdom before the Rush Hour. Whatever that meant. That's all the go ahead I needed. And just like that I was gone. And when I found out that Vegeta was headed to Namek my goals became easier. Two birds one stone. But Vegeta may have increased his strength just as much as I have in the past zural. So, on this long journey here I did a bit of mental training during stasis and that probably brought my power level close to 27,000. If not for Master Chan's intense training and the fact that Vegeta's was Frieza's bitch a majority of the time I don't think I would ever be able to defeat Frieza

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Prince Zuko we will be arriving on planet Namek in one minute. Brace yourself." The feminine voice of the computer in my space pod sounded off. Man even it's cybernetic voice sounded the same. Thanks Master Chan.

BOOM

I had a bit of a rough landing. I rose from inside the pod quickly. I sensed Vegeta about to come in contact with another big power level. Probably Frieza's minion Dodoria. Dodoria should be able to beat him, but then again with my brother you never know. Better safe than sorry. I blasted off now at full power racing to fight Vegeta before Dodoria could even make an attempt to kill, or even fight Vegeta. I wanted to kill him.

"Whoa no way. Krillin do you feel that." I said making quick note of the huge power level that just landed

"Yeah I do. And it's even stronger than Vegeta's.*GULP*. Whoever it is let's just hope their on our side." Krillin said the most scared I had ever seen him in my life. I'm the most scared I've ever been in my life. I mean man, 3 huge power levels. One belonging to Vegeta, one was alot weaker than him but still strong enough to wipe out me and Krillin no problem, and one stronger than the both of them. That only meant one thing for us, not pretty. Unless of course we keep our power suppressed and we stayed in this cave. I sure do wish dad was here.

"Well well well, what do we have here Dodoria." I scared that leaving shit out of him right after I elbowed him right out of the sky

"Hmm, oh it's just you Vegeta. I thought you were someone I should be worried about. Bwuhahahaha." Dodoria replied with that cocky attitude of his. Well I guess we'll have to change that.

"You should be scared Dodoria."

"Oh yea why is that."

"Because I know that my power level is 26,000. That is what your scouter said before it shorted out didn't it."

"No way your power level is higher than mine. That scouter was malfunctioning."

"Hmm oh really. Well then let's put that theory of yours to the test." I came in with a quick right hook. Then, I plowed my left foot straight into his gut. He then tried a punch of his own but I quickly counter and I had him a lock from behind. He was stuck.

"Eh, UH Grr. Vegeta please don't kill me." He quickly started begging for his pitiful life.

"Why should I let a scumbag like yourself life a second longer."

"Because I know what really happened to your home planet."

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!" I exclaimed throwing even more fear into the already scared shitless Dodoria.

"How it really blow up."

"Fine I'll let you live if you tell me what happened."

"Deal." He began his tale."While you was still just a small boy, you were dominating the training courses. But, you were quickly became bored with. So, you demanded that Lord Frieza give you a mission. He ordered Zarbon to give you the most difficult mission we had. And while you were away Lord Frieza decided to put a plan of his that he had deceived along time before hand. He decided to plow up planet Vegita. And he charged up a very large blast and destroyed the entire planet himself. There never was a giant meteor that hit. We later contacted you and informed you of the false information. And so, there it is. That's what really happened to planet Vegita."

"That's good information Dodoria know I hate Frieza all the more, and that gives me extra motivation to kill him." I said while maintaining my grip on his arms. "Now I am giving you 3 seconds to run for your life."

"Gahhh ahhh. You said you were gonna let me live."

"I lied. Just as you lied to me. NOW D-" I stopped because a familiar figure just phased in out of nowhere.

I was suppressing my Ki as low as possible while trying to catch Vegeta. He was now about to engage Dodoria, because the were both stopped now. I finally closed in on them. I stopped a little distance away to watch and listen to what was going on. I looked up and saw Vegeta had Dodoria in a death lock. "So, he has gotten stronger." Well that's great I'm talking to myself. While I was watching I could here Dodoria pleading like a baby back bitch. Great Vegeta will kill him and I'll catch him off guard and attack him. Wait a minute what are they doing. They're talking about something. I gotta move in closer to hear better. As I creep up I squashed an odd green black spotted frog. Disgusting cretins. I could now clearly here Dodoria, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Frieza responsible for the near extinction of the entire saiyan race. Anger filled me up immediately. My Ki started to grow. I got even madder when I realized what I had to do. I had to kill Frieza, and the only way to kill him is by teaming up with my brother if I were to stand a snowballs chance in hell even surviving a fight with Frieza. But, now all my hate was directed towards him anyways, So, teaming up with Vegeta didn't matter. As long as that purple-headed dwarf met his end. I had enough. Now I wanted to obliterate something. Anything,besides Vegeta of course. Ah yes Dodoria will make perfect target practice. I phased out in front of Vegeta, somewhat startling him in the process.

"NOW D-" was the last thing I heard before I readied my Ki into an attack. I thrust my hand downward and closing it about a quarter of the way(sorta like what Bardock did before his untimely death.) Shoving alot of Ki into it until I had a pretty stable blast into my hand. Now it was ready. "RENZOKUKEN."

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. His little brother was standing there right in front of him. And he easily blew Dodoria away. "Uh uh. Impossible. I trashed your space pod and left you for dead on that planet. How did you get off? And how did you get so powerful so fast?" Vegeta asked dumbfounded by the situation

"This is not the time for explanations Vegeta. But if you must know, I hate you for leaving me on that planet. But it was also the best thing you ever done for me. Because I found a master. He taught me so many things. Including the blast you just saw. And I probably could've destroyed YOU with that blast as well," I said with a scowl in my voice, "But because of him my power level skyrocketed."

Vegeta quickly checked his scouter. He nearly dropped his jaw. "Not bad for someone who doesn't deserve to be in the royal family huh."

"Your power it's impossible. 30,000." my power was higher than I thought. Hmm my my mental training did a little more than expected.

"We'll kill Frieza together because you know you can't beat him alone. And after Frieza your next. Now let's kill Zarbon so Frieza want have any henchman on this planet. So we can train and become Super Sayians so we can defeat him. Deal?"

He seemed a little hesitant at first, but he agreed. "I guess we should go get Zarbon then I guess."

"You guess? Did you just completely ignore me? Let's go."

"You need to watch who you raise your voice at boy or el-"

"Or else what." I didn't even let him finish his sentence. He just growled and took off in response. Nice comeback. We flew away just waiting for Zarbon to leave Frieza's side. And I soon as I thought it, his Ki went on the move. "Perfect. Now we can defeat Zarbon away from Frieza."

INTERLUDE 1.1

"Lord Frieza, did your scouter pick that up?" Zarbon said not believing what he just saw.

"What is it, Zarbon?" Frieza replied with distaste on his tongue.

"Well sire, it keeps showing Vegeta at 26,000, Dodoria's Ki signal just vanished, there's a third unknown Ki at 30,000, and it showed his Ki at 45,000 right before Dodoria's vanished."

"Hmm. Zarbon, you best not disappoint me like Dodoria did. Find Vegeta and mister unknown and dispose of them."

"Yes sire."

Zarbon checked his scouter and raced off towards Vegeta and this new unknown threat.

Me and Vegeta slowly came to a stop as Zarbon was coming towards us. "I'll kill Zarbon since you got Dodoria." Vegeta began

"Fine," I quickly responded. Knowing good and well what Vegeta had in mind. He was gonna let Zarbon beat him up while beating him up in the process. That way when he healed he would be stronger than me. I don't mind though. Training with him if he is more powerful than me will only make me try harder and become even stronger than ever. We crossed Zarbon minutes later and they quickly started to go at it, and Vegeta clearly had the upper hand. Vegeta was demolishing him. But he didn't let Zarbon do much. Hmm must of been wrong about my brothers intentions. Zarbon was gathering himself off the ground when I heard the strangest thing ever. He began laughing. So me and Vegeta followed his lead. We thought he was a fool. And then he want on some rant about the beauty and the beast. "He's just trying to delay the inevitable Vegeta. End him." And then he suddenly began a transformation. The end result was horrific. But his power grew to heights I thought impossible for even a Frieza elite. Vegeta didn't know what to make of this hideous creature, so he made fun of him. "Oh wow now you look uglier than Dodoria. Somebody help us. Bwahahaha."

"Apparently your Ki sensing isn't that good yet he's a lot stronger than you think. Don't underestimate him.

"Oh don't worry you'll both see my power soon enough." And at that moment he started to pulverize Vegeta without even breaking a sweat. I quickly jumped in to save my brother; and me and Zarbon was going pretty even, but I could tell that he wasn't even trying. That pissed me off.

"O.K. captain shitface that's the way you want to play then so be it." I once again charged Ki into my hand having it slightly clenched in the process. "Take this. RENZOKUKEN" I was waiting for the smoke to clear and find Zarbon's dead body and get rid of it. I nearly shit myself when I seen him standing in a blocking stance. "WHAT? NO WAY." I shouted. Zarbon was damaged heavily, but he was still capable of killing me and Vegeta.

"That's quite an impressive attack stranger. Let me show you a better one. He came in fast and he knocked me into the air and unloaded a flurry of lefts and rights. I couldn't even count his punches much less deflected them. He then kicked what felt like a whole in my stomach and then he dropped back and let out a huge Ki beam. I went flying into the distance and I could smell my skin burning, and then I felt Vegeta's Ki rapidly decrease. And then nearly to nothing but still hanging on. *THUD* I hit the ground. I felt Zarbon revert to his normal form and fly away. He nearly killed me and Vegeta, but he didn't. A careless mistake that he'll die for.

INTERLUDE 1.2

Krillin and Gohan had just got finished sparring when the felt the battle that was going. "Whoa Krillin do you fell that?" Gohan said not believing the power that he was felling. "Yea I do Gohan. It fells almost as high as those other two Ki levels put together. Wait the two lower ones are going down, and fast."

"What is it you guys?"

"There must be a battle going on. We could use this time to slip by unnoticed and get some more dragonballs." Krillin said while pointing at the two they had already collected."

"Good idea," Bulma said. The thought of her getting Yamcha back excited her. She missed the deep sexual thrills they had. And Bulma wanted him back so they could lay down roots and start a family. So the sooner they got the dragonballs the sooner that dream could become a reality. Gohan had picked her up and she checked her dragon radar. "The nearest dragonball is off about 25 miles west southwest. Gohan blast off." And they were on their way.

I just sort of a hovered to the spot that our triple threat had battle royale had occurred. I reached it and seen Vegeta clawing his way out of some new little pond that had arose. Zarbon probably blasted him into the ground so deep that he struck a source of underground water. Damn must've been pretty deep. "Vegeta so you did live. Good so now when we get healed up and face Zarbon again you should be able to throttle that ugly fuck all by your lonesome. But I will be the one to kill him."

"You, why do you get to kill him I want destroy that ugly, green-skinned, fat, pimple-faced freak on my own." I could tell that Vegeta was now angry.

"Because he thinks he can handle my signature move easily. I'll show him that nobody messes with a sai-" I almost instantly became paralyzed. Vegeta had a hold on my tail with both hands and was squeezing as hard as he could to get some sort of point across. "Now listen here, just because you've done some training does not give you the right to defy your older brother. I will kill Zarbon and that's final. Do you understand?"

"Fine whatever just turn me a loose." He did so and I slugged him as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard because I had nearly been killed 5 minutes ago. But since he was just as weak as I was at the moment, it still hurt him. He returned his boot right to my gut. Then, we started going at it right there in our weakened state. I was actually enjoying this brother against brother spat. Until he blasted me in the face. Then I got mad and unleashed hell on him with a furious Kata. Left, left, right kick, right, right, blast, left kick, left, right, blast. And then after about thirty seconds we both kinda passed out.

**A/N: FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WON'T BE HALF AS LONG. THIS IS JUST TO GET STARTED. AND IF YOU WANT A DESCRIPTION OF ZUKO JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT.**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**DODORIA=20,000**

**VEGETA=26,000**

**ZUKO=30,000**

**ZUKO'S RENZOKUKEN=45,000**

**KRILLIN=2,500**

**GOHAN=2,400**

**ZARBON=25,000**

**ZARBON POST-TRANSFORMATION=50,000**


	2. Episode 2 Get the Dragonballs

Saga 1-Episode 3

I awoke about six hour later to see a staring Vegeta. "What are you looking at retard."

"You, you stupid bitch." Vegeta was pissed. I could feel it.

"You wanna go right now shorty."

"As entertaining as that sounds. NO. Frieza thinks we're dead you idiot. Fighting now would only show him that we are alive and he'd 'Handle business himself ' and even with our now Ki boost Zarbon just gave us, we are no match for Frieza. But if Zarbon should so that ugly mug of his again I'll happily wipe that smug little smile of his of that thing he calls a face." I just stood there not really paying Vegeta much attention at the moment. What I really want to know is how much my power has increased since my near-death experience not to long ago. "Now since we're waiting until Zarbon to take his head out of Frieza's ass, I guess I'll start my dragonball hunt."Vegeta started but I wasn't gonna let him leave. Especially since he said his hunt for the dragonballs. "You're hunt. Have you lost your mind. What are you gonna wish for anyway."

"Isn't it clear, immortality of course."

"That's the most selfish wish you could ever use. I'm gonna use the dragonballs for something better ."

"Oh yea what's that." "For the restoration of the entire saiyan race the Frieza killed that day he blew up Vegita."

"Why do something stupid like that. With immortality we could keep the saiyan race alive. And with immortality with could train and train and train even more. To eventually we become the strongest beings in the Universe." Vegeta had prepared a strong argument. But I wasn't going to let him gain immortality while the saiyan race could be revived and it could live on.

"Sorry bro but I can't let you do that."

"Whatever. Can we just start looking for the dragonballs now."

"Sure I don't see why not." We took off and began our search. We slowly found two of the seven magic balls within an hour, super sneaky style. Then, we reunited and found out that Frieza had three and their were two others far away. After a bunch of brainstorming, we decided to let Zarbon beat us up again. So that way, we won't need that much recovery time. And knowing Frieza he would want to keep us alive for future torture. So, while in the tanks we would make a distraction, grab their dragonballs, and then dip. So we flew to them this time. And sure enough they were waiting for us.

"Zarbon, Frieza, you will both die now." I said trying to keep our lie alive. Zarbon quickly transformed. I charged him very slowly fist extended. He dodged me and chopped me on the back of the neck and I pretended to be knock out. I heard him and Vegeta fighting for a second. Then Frieza spoke up. "Zarbon, take these two to the regeneration tanks, find out who this worm is, and get me my torture plans." YES. Right on the money. Nice plan brother. After Zarbon placed Vegeta in a tank, he grabbed me and started to do blood tests. He started talking in disbelief

"Prince Zuko! No impossible. We ordered Vegeta to kill him. Hmm I guess he's just a weakling with pitiful sentimental values." What? Vegeta...was supposed to kill me but he didn't. I got it! He couldn't kill his on flesh and blood. He left me on planet shithole knowing that I would find master Chan and become stronger. So he wasn't doing it because he was heartless. He wanted me to become stronger. He doesn't hate me. Zarbon then tossed me into a tank as well.

_"Vegeta, Vegeta, can you hear me? Think something back at me if you can hear me."_

"_I hear you loud and clear. NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"_ Telepathic communication does work in saiyans with deep bonds. He must really not hate me.

"_Thanks for abandoning me."_

"_Whatever."_

"_No, I mean it. You were told to kill me and you didn't. You instead left me on a planet with strong fighters knowing that I would find master Chan and become a better saiyan."_

"_Actually, I had no idea that you would find a master. I just knew that that __planet had fighters alot more powerful than you, at the time."_ He thought the last part in delay noting my upgraded power, _"I knew that each fighter was just slightly weaker than Nappa, so I knew if I left you there that you would ascend to a power level worthy enough to be called royal. But, I had no idea you were going to go to 30,000."_

"_It's all thanks to my master Chan. In his full power he is equal to Zarbon's resting state."_ After it felt like Frieza and Zarbon was outside for an hour, we decided to do the plan.

"_Now I'll make a distraction and you grab the dragonballs and chunk them because they're to big to carry."_

"_Yea yea I know what to do. You just do your part and don't get killed."_ Vegeta said err thought, whatever, as he removed his self from the regen. tank. I quickly followed his lead and I headed down a long corridor. Once at the end, I blasted a hole in the side of Frieza's spaceship. Once I thought the were fully distracted I started to follow Vegeta's suppressed Ki signal. Man he's starting to get really good at this, I can barely sense him. When I found out he went underwater I quickly joined him. We swam across the lake trying to receive the dragonballs before someone could intercept them. Once out we started up a conversation,

"So Vegeta about how far do you think the dragonballs are out."

"I don't know just keep looking for them."

"Aha! I found one. Wait, what?"

"Hahahah. Sometimes I even amaze myself." the remaining four was directly behind the first one. Way to get lucky big bro.

"So now to find those Earthlings."

"An Earthlings?" I asked, perplexed by what Vegeta had just said.

"Oh yeah that's right I never told you the fight I had with them and Kakarot."

"Kakarot? You mean another saiyan?"

"Yes he was sent to planet Earth as a baby to have it cleaned and ready for sale, but an accident scrambled his programming and he grew to love the planet and everyone on it. After we ditched you we thought of a replacement immediately."

"Wait how did you even know he was on Arth or whatever you called it."

"It wasn't me that knew it was his brother Raditz."

"Hey I didn't know Raditz had a kid brother."

"Yeah he does. Anyway we sent him to recruit him. But they throughly throttled him. And yada-yada-yada me and Nappa went to fight them we ***COUGH*** lost ***COUGH***."

"So wait you, Nappa, and Raditz lost to a low-class nothing."

"Hey he's good and if we want to get the dragonballs I suggest you get a move on before he gets here because I know he's coming, and him and his weakling friends aren't just gonna hand over the dragonballs."

"Whatever let's just go." After walking a good ways(we walked because Frieza would've saw us.) we started to zoom after the Arthlings or whatever. We found them in record time. "If you value your lives hand over the dragonballs and nobody gets hurt." Vegeta wasn't beating around the bush today.

"No way! You'll have to pry these dragonballs from my lifeless fingers." Then we sensed Zarbon fly in not moments later.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show up."

"_Look at him he's gorgeous. Maybe he's here to save us." _The blue-haired lady was talking really ditsy.

"_Uh Bulma I thing he's here for a different reason."_ I was drowning them out now.

"Well come on let's have it you know you can't beat unless you transform into that hideous creature."

"Why you. You should consider yourself lucky Vegeta, your the only person to see this technique more than once."  
Zarbon was now the "beast" version of himself. Vegeta came in quick with a low kick, which Zarbon easily dodged. Then the went back and forth a minute a or so; Vegeta hit him we about three lefts and a big right hook. Zarbon counter with a haymaker all the way from Frieza straight across my brother's jaw. Vegeta was mad and some what stunned by this he then unloaded a big series of rights and lefts. He turned back at me looking extremely pissed.

"Stop the Earthlings you idiot." While watching their battle a completely forgot about our hostages. I looked back to see them trying to run away. I quickly started off towards them. Just as they checked to see if we had noticed them, I phased out right in front of a bald, no nosed, midget. His face turned white with fear. As did the child's and the girls. "You're not going anywhere." I declared begging one of them to challenge me. They didn't, they just turned around to watch Vegeta and Zarbon have it out. At this point it was now Zarbon staring death in the face. He too, just like Dodoria, began to beg for his life. To bad he doesn't know my brother hates beggars. He came in at top speeds and punched Zarbon right in his fat gut. Blue blood started to spurt out of his mouth and stomach. Vegeta pulled out just a little bit, opened his hand, and blasted him with a Galic gun. He turned back towards my way. "Now where were we."

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA=60,000**

**ZUKO=60,000**

**ZARBON=25,000**

**ZARBON POST-TRANSFORMATION=50,000**


	3. Episode 3 Uneasy Alliance

**A/N OKAY FROM THIS POINT ON THE STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT. I KNOW ITS TIMING ON CERTAIN EVENTS HAVE BEEN OFF, BUT HEY I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE ENTIRE NAMEK SAGA IN ABOUT THREE YEARS SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME ABOUT THE TIMING. THE FARTHER I GET THE MORE CORRECT THE TIMING WILL BE.**

Episode 3 The plan

**Interlude 1.3.1**

Bulma was looking at the battle with disbelief. One minute she thought her knight in shining armor had come to rescue them from the the two saiyans. One she of course recognized, was Vegeta. The other one, however, she didn't know. There was no doubt that he was saiyan the tail was a dead give away. There was just something about him that creeped her out. His size was very menacing. He was about six foot one,(or 185 centimeters) he weighed about 240 pounds(or 108 kilograms), and his body was cut like a diamond. Then the handsome man turns into a monster and him and Vegeta start to fight.

"Bulma c'mon let's try to sneak away while they're fighting."

"But Krillin they'll kill us if we try to escape."

"It doesn't matter they will just kill us anyways. let's at least try while we still have a chance."

Vegeta stopped hitting Zarbon just long enough to get a sentence out.

"Stop the Earthlings you idiot."

Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan were just about home free. The heard Vegeta scream and they looked back to see a person missing they turned around and ran into a brick wall made of a very strong man.

"You're not going anywhere." He said scaring the life out of all three of them. They turned around to watch the battle that was transpiring.

"Galic Gun." The blue man that was once their only shot at survival gone in a purple flash.

"Now where were we."

Vegeta slowly creeped towards the Earthlings. They had both of the dragonballs they were looking for.

"Now give us the dragonballs and I'll promise to make your deaths quick and painless."  
"Calm down Vegeta. These fighters are a lot weaker than us, but Frieza is still alive and he still has a working scouter, and the power we need to kill them is just enough to set Frieza's scouter off and he want stop until he finds us."

"I will have immortality well before even knows whats coming for him."

"Okay a couple things moron: one I've told you once and I'll tell you again your not wishing for immortality, two if you did the proper research on the dragonballs you would know once the dragon is summoned he takes physical form and he's so gigantic in size you would have to be a blind man not to see him, and three if you hadn't ditched your scouter you would know that Frieza has called for the Ginyu Force."

"Uh uh. Not the Ginyu Force anyone but them."

"They're coming alright but we do have some luck."

"How are we lucky? The Ginyu Force is coming." Vegeta said with what sounded like fear.

"Not all of them. Abo and Cado we ordered to stay behind on planet Frieza just in case of an invasion or rebellion."

"Well at least it's five not seven. Most of their strength is in their numbers. And their combine technique makes them as strong as Recoome."

"Exactly. But there are only two of us. I believe we could take out Guldo, Jeice, and maybe Burter if we could catch that fast son of a bitch. It's Recoome and Ginyu that worries me."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I say we team up with these Earthlings and we fight the Ginyu force with their help."

"Have you lost your mind? Not only would I ever align myself with them, but they're not strong enough to make a difference anyways."

"Their is strength in numbers you said it yourself. I know they won't be much of help but maybe we can train them a little bit making them strong enough to be at least a distraction while we take care of one of them. Otherwise what other way do we have in beating them." I said finally getting my point across.

"Fine but this is a one time deal. As soon as the Ginyu force is gone this little alliance is over. Got it?"

The Earthlings hadn't did much besides breath since we started talking.

"Um do we get to live?" The bald one asked.

"Yes." My brother had his sight on killing these Earthlings but I wouldn't let him. Not only could we use them against the Ginyu Force, but Frieza as well.

"Deal." The bald one had relaxed a little bit since he was promised that he could keep his life, but I could tell he still didn't trust me 100 percent.

"Come on brother has problems but you can trust me." Their jaws dropped the instance I said brother. "Yea we're related. Well since we're on the same team it would help if I knew your names."

"Oh yea, um I'm Krillin this is Gohan, and-"

"And I'm Bulma." Blue haired lady interjected.

"Okay Gohan, and Krillin from what Vegeta has told me you can suppress your Ki also. Now what I want you to do is power up all the way so I know what I have to work with."

They quickly did what I instructed them to do. Krillin was slightly stronger than Gohan, but because he was so much older than him he was considered behind. Bulma did nothing however.

"Why is this kid so close to you in power you should be way stronger than him."

"That's because baldy is an Earthling. The boy is Kakarot's son."

"Oh another saiyan good you will be useful. We just gotta get you in fighting condition for the Ginyu Force."

"Erm okay." Gohan finally spoke.

"Hey can we leave?"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta didn't want them out of his sight.

"Well um one reason I'm stronger is a Namek released some of my hidden powers. He said he could release even more but he wanted me to get Gohan so he could release some of his powers too."

"Fine."

"Wait! How are you just gonna let them leave."

"Calm down Vegeta, if what he says is true than they will be even more useful than proceeded. And they stronger they are that will be less training time with quicker results. You two need to hurry though the Ginyu Force will be here in about sixteen hours."

"Well it's two hour flight down there and back." Krillin said.

"Well I suggest you get moving. And the girl stays here with us just in case you decide not to return."

"Okay but if you lay one finger on her Goku will definitely hear about."

"Who's Goku?"

"It's Kakarot. That's the name he got on Earth."

"Whatever you go get your power up and meet us back here in two."

Not a second later they left.

"Woman make yourself useful gather the balls and but them in a self spot."

"Y-Y-Y-es sir." She was petrified by Vegeta.

**INTERLUDE 1.3.2**

"Krillin how are we gonna get out of this." Gohan asked after nearly a silent trip.

"Hopefully we won't have to. Goku should be here any day now we just gotta pray that he gets here in time." Krillin said as they descended to Guru's.

"Yes this young one has a lot of hidden energy. Unfortunately I cannot release it all."

"Wait you just released all of my power why can't you do Gohan?"

"If I release all of he boys inner power his body would not withstand the amount of energy he released and it would kill him."

"Please Elder Guru can't you release any of my powers."

"Of course young one. Just know you, even after I unlock some of your potential you still have a lot more power asleep inside of you."Gohan nodded showing that he understood."Very well." Then the Eldest Namek placed his hand over Gohan's head. All of a sudden his power reached heights he thought impossible for him to ever achieve in his life time.

"Thank you Guru."

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA-60,000**

**ZUKO-60,000**

**KRILLIN SOME POTENTIAL-2,500**

**GOHAN PRE POTENTIAL-1,500**

**GOHAN-10,000**

**KRILLIN-10,000**


	4. Episode 4 The Plan

**A/N: I HAVE RECEIVED EMAILS AND REVIEWS ASKING A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS ABOUT ZUKO. WELL FOR STARTERS HE IS A YEAR YOUNGER THAN VEGETA. HE DOES KNOW THE GALIC GUN IT'S JUST THE RENZOKUKEN IS STRONGER. AND SOME QUESTIONS ASKED CAN'T BE ANSWERED FOR SPOILER REASONS. BUT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ANYWAYS JUST TELL ME AND I'LL P.M. YOU. THANKS**

Episode 4-The Plan

Bulma had just completed her job of hiding the dragonballs. She returned as Vegeta and I just finished a sparring match.

"Damn it where are those idiots?" Vegeta was growing impatient they had been gone for about an hour and a half.

"Hey man relax. They said an hour both ways they'll be here in a bit."

"Grrrr. They better be back in next thirty minutes... for your sake." Vegeta said looking at Bulma.

The little calmness she had vanished with the last remark.

"Look there they are!" Bulma said with a great deal of relieve.

"I thought you said two hours." I said while I checked their Ki quickly finding out why the trip back was so fast."

"Yeah but the power boost we got allowed us to fly back even faster." Krillin stated the obvious.

"Whatever you wanted them so you train them. I'm gonna get some food and maybe take a nap." Vegeta didn't want any part of this.

"Okay I'm not gonna teach you anything, I'm just gonna beat the crap out of for a couple hours."

"Wait what? That doesn't sound like a got plan to me."

"I didn't ask your opinion. I'm not gonna go all out that would defeat the purpose of this exercise. I'm going to beat you up just enough to give you enough recovery time and be stronger by the time the Ginyu Force arrives. Now how does that sound."

"Painful, but necessary. But if we're going down were going down swinging. But um hey what's your name?" Krillin said dropping into a stance I had only seen once, by Master Chan._ Maybe their master knows my master somehow. _

"I didn't tell you? Must've slipped my mind. IT'S ZUKO!"I screeched the last part as I charged a fist in Gohan's stomach area knocking him back about thirty yards, then I dropped Krillin with a roundhouse before either one of them knew what happened.

"C'mon maggots, with that kinda speed you want even out run the slowest of the Ginyu Force." I said as they gathered themselves up.

"Round two!" I yelled at them while charging a small Ki blast.

**INTERLUDE 1.4.1.**

Vegeta had heard his brother yell round two before blasting off searching for food.

_I'm so hungry right now I could eat twenty Dodorias, _Vegeta thought. After about twenty minutes he came over what seemed to be moving grass with dead spots.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Vegeta was mind blown by what he saw after he landed.

Frogs. Thousands of green frogs with black polka dots.

"Well, well looks like I just found dinner." Vegeta said as he began frying the defenseless frogs with a flurry of Ki blast. After about two hours the frog genocide was over and they were all cooked and brought back to everyone else for them to eat. He had finished just in time. He looked up to see Bulma running back to the house-in-a-cave with a worried look on her face. She came back a second later with a first-aid kit in hand.

"Woman what are you doing?"

"I have to fix up Gohan and Krillin because of what Zuko did to them."

"What'd he do?" Vegeta asked although he really couldn't give a care either way.

"He beat the shit out of them."

"HAHAHAH. So he hasn't went completely soft...yet"

"No he hasn't. It was one thing to fight Krillin, but Gohan. He's just a boy he shouldn't even be here with us."

Vegeta had heard enough. "Gohan is a saiyan. He's part of the greatest warrior race that ever lived and if you had any sort of brains you would realize that he has the potential to be one of the greatest fighters that ever lived. Baldy although nothing to me is still a powerful warrior to his own people. If they didn't want any part of this they would of said so. And you shouldn't even bother with those little bandages their injuries will be fine before the Ginyu Force arrives and they'll be here in half a day. So run back inside before I get mad and won't let you."

Bulma was dumbfounded by the speech Vegeta had just given. She quickly ran back inside just remembering the last thing he said. Vegeta looked up and seen his brother hovering back with two limp figures in his hands. Zuko tossed the boys inside on a bed. He walked back outside to see his brother eating some sort of strange meat.

"Want some."

I picked up some of the food and started staring at it.

"What is it?" I asked hesitant about where Vegeta had gotten the meat. On than the Namekians th only other meat on the planet was.

"You didn't?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Who know green frogs could be so good."

"You're something else you know that."

"I'll ask you again, want some?"

"Why not." I said taking some of the frog and biting into it.

After a well ate meal Gohan and Krillin awoke and had some too. Bulma didn't even want to touch it though. When they got done I announced the plan.

"Okay here's the plan: first Bulma you and the little Namek will stay here and make sure the dragonballs stay here, then us four will spread out, knowing Capitan Ginyu is head is gonna go straight to Frieza's ass as soon as they get here, so that will even us out in numbers so that's when you two raise your power to about half way, that way they'll send Guldo to check you out. He's pretty strong but with your new found strength he should be a piece of cake but the two of you should stick together just in case. After you two deal with bad breath follow my Ki and that'll lead you to us. We'll be going to fight Jeice and Burter because we might need your help against Recoome, but if he tries to fight us first you need to hurry and you'll know if we're fighting him because I'll shoot a Ki beam in the air to let you know you need to step on it. It'll take all of us for Ginyu so he's last. In the mean time we sleep."

"Okay," they all said in unison.

"Now it'll be eleven hours until they make it. Don't over sleep."

With that said we all went to our beds.

I awoke and stared at the timer we had set. It read ten hours and forty-two minutes. I had looked for everybody else. We had overslept.

"EVERYBODY OFF YOUR ASS AND ON YOUR FEET!" I exclaimed waking all of them instantly.

"Shut up you idiot." Vegeta called from his bed not realizing what was going on.

"AHHHHHHH. WE OVERSLEPT YOU STUPID FUCK."

He jumped up immediately. "What?!"

"Yeah let's go we got to get a move on it. NOW!"

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA-60,000**

**ZUKO-60,000**

**GOHAN-11,000**

**KRILLIN-11,000**


	5. Episode 5 The Ginyu Force

**EPISODE 5-THE GINYU FORCE**

We were flying full speed trying to get in position.

"I don't feel those brats powering up yet! They had better hurry!" Vegeta was pissed at the fact that we had overslept.

"You are finally right about something. I'll blow them to bits if they ruin this plan." I was finally pissed. This would be the first time since Zarbon had almost killed me. The Ginyu Force had landed about five minutes ago and we weren't even close to stopping them from getting a scouter to Frieza. With a scouter he got find Bulma and the little Namek since he can't suppress his Ki which is about high as Kakarot's before he fought Raditz. Way to noticeable for Frieza's high powered scouter's.

"Ah finally there the go." Vegeta had noticed them starting to draw Guldo away.

"Do you feel that? Guldo is leaving." I said as we drew closer to the other four.

"Yes I do, and Capitan Ginyu is leaving too. Everything is going per-" Vegeta had stop mid sentence. There was two power levels dropping quickly.

"It's the Earthlings they're losing. How? I only fell Guldo fighting them."

"Quit wondering you dumb shit and go help them."

"Why not you? And what are you planning anyways, and don't you dare say nothing because I can tell when you're lying."

"I can handle my own until come back with them but if you don't go now they'll die."

"Fine. But you better not be dead by the time I come back. Don't forget the Ginyu Force is just supposed to get us more ready for Frieza."

"GO!" He blasted off towards Guldo Ki signal. Now time for the Ginyu Force to get theirs.

**INTERLUDE 1.5.1**

"Okay Gohan you ready?" Krillin said ready to meet the weakest member of the Ginyu Force.

"Hmm." Gohan said signifying that he was ready.

"aaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." They both shouted powering up half way as instructed.

"Now we wait." Krillin said anxious to try his new power out. Guldo arrived in the next five minutes.

"Well well well, what do we have here? You two weaklings lost or something. I'll give you one chance to leave this planet." Gohan and Krillin just looked at each other and began powering up.

"No. Well than now we fi-. WHAT?!" Guldo almost went into shock when he saw their power increase.

"I-I-I-Im-Impossible. The scouter said 5,000 apiece. Wait you must be like Capitan Ginyu."

They said nothing. They couldn't his breath was unbearable. Opening their mouths only gave the tainted air a chance to get into their mouth. Instead they both jumped into the air about ten feet and charged him. He panicked a second before yelling something.

"HAHA Now mind bind." Gohan and Krillin were now screaming in agony.

"HAHA you thought you had me didn't you. Well too bad for you. HAHA."

Their Ki was dropping quick.

"Go-Gohan you have to hold on."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I can't Krillin."

"Struggle all you want, you can't escap-" Their pain suddenly stop and they looked up to see Vegeta. They looked to the side and saw Guldo's head rolling on the ground.

"GET UP! Zuko is trying to take on the whole force on hi own and you idiots get tricked by a fucking idiot. MOVE IT!" He didn't have to say it again before they were on their way back. They were almost there before they saw a giant explosion and they felt Zuko's Ki drop. They speed up and made it seconds later to see Zuko barely alive and only two members of the Ginyu Force was present. He had already taken one out.

I came to stop right in the middle of the three Ginyu members present.

"Today is the day you meet your end." I said making my presence known.

"Look at this unlucky bastard." Jeice said trying to intimidate me from the get go.

"Oh I didn't know you could see yourself."

"GRRR. Who do you think you are."

"I am Zuko I will kill you today."

"Well Zuko," I never thought someone could put so much distaste on their tongue when the said someone else's name, "I'll kill you where you stand if you don't watch it." Burter said in his hissing voice.

"HA. After **I kill you,** I'll cut out your ears and eyes and you will wander hell for all eternity blind, deaf, and dumb and everyone will know... There's the fool that thought he could kill Zuko, prince of all saiyans." I revealed my tail and then they finally recognized me.

"HAHAHA. Zuko, you couldn't even take out one of us if you trained of a thousand years." Jeice was very wrong.

"We'll see about that." I said as I powered up. Their scouters ran the new numbers.

"Whoa you have gotten a lot stronger. But you still can't handle none of us." Burter yelled as he came in full speed fist charged. He knocked me backed about a hundred years. I got up and saw him standing where I used to be. And before I could even blink he was back in my face. He started hitting me with lefts and rights out of this world. Not only was he stronger than me I couldn't even tell you how fast he was moving. After about a thirty second combo he dropped back and hit me with two good sized Ki blasts. He just floated in the same spot not moving.

"What's the matter you all power saiyan."

"I'll show you smart ass!" I yelled as I charged in full speed ahead. He didn't even bother to dodge it, I hit him right in the side. He may have flinched a little bit and I think he may have a bruised rib later, but for now that made him mad.

"You've done it now. PURPLE COMET ATTACK!" He tried his signature move that I had seen one too many times. I was ready for it. He zipped past me one way, and then another.

"NOW YOU DIE YOU SEVEN FOOT TWO UGLY BLUE FUCK!" I yelled as prepared the attack that I knew would take him out. I centered my Ki into my stomach and then I let it go in order to make a giant explosion of Ki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I felt Burter's Ki disappear right before I blacked out.

**A/N: OKAY THIS WILL PROBABLY BE MY SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER. I JUST FELT IT NESSECARY TO MAKE THIS COLASSAL FIGHT INTO TWO PARTS AND THIS WAS A GOOD POINT TO END IT.(OR SO I THINK.) NOW THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE.**

**POWER LEVEL:**

**VEGETA-60,000**

**ZUKO-60,000**

**ZUKO SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE-110,000**

**KRILLIN-11,000**

**GOHAN-11,000**

**GULDO-10,000**

**GULDO MIND BIND-35,000**

**BURTER-75,000**


	6. Episode 6 Beat Recoome

**A/N: THIS EPISODE WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE BECAUSE IF YOU CAN RECALL THE EVENTS OF THE PREVIOUS EPISODE, ZUKO TOOK OUT BURTER BUT KNOCKED HIMSELF OUT IN THE PROCESS.**

**EPISODE 6-BEAT RECOOME**

Jeice couldn't believe what he just saw. Burter was just turned into dust, by a saiyan. Out of all the fighters he could've fell to, it had to be a no good stinking monkey. Jeice can't stand them. He's so happy that Frieza had taken out nearly the entire race. But now that Zuko is dead that only leaves one saiyan in the entire universe left, Vegeta. He knew Vegeta was on Namek so this would be his chance to make them extinct for good. He checked his scouter to see where Vegeta was. He was coming straight for them.

"Hey Recoome, Vegeta is coming here. This is our chance to make the saiyan race completely extinct. So what do you say? We wait for Vegeta, or report back to Captain Ginyu."

"If we stay can I kill Vegeta?" Jeice really wanted to do it but he didn't mind Recoome killing him, as long as the dirty little ape met his end.

"Why not? Teach that bloke a lesson for me."

"Alright!" Recoome was like a little child getting all hyped up for nothing. Vegeta landed just seconds later with a couple of kids.

"Oh great, I told that idiot not to get himself killed. And what does he do? He goes and gets himself killed." Vegeta knew that Zuko was alive, he just played dumb in front of the Ginyu Force so they would not try to mess with him.

"You'll pay for my brothers death."

"Oh will we? Let's see what the scouter has to say about this. Only 20,000 I'd be embarrassed." Jeice taunted Vegeta now.

"We'll see who the embarrassed one is when I send you straight to HELLLLLL!" Vegeta when berserk and punched Recoome hard in his face shattering his scouter. He then knocked him into the air with a stiff uppercut. He pursued him quickly unloading with a fury only a prince of saiyans could unload. With a quick burst of Ki blasts he sent Recoome flying into a giant plateau.

"Let's see the all powerful Recoome get up from this. GALIC GUUUUUUUUNNNNN."

Vegeta's big purple hit right where Recoome should be.

"Good-bye freak."

"Whoa that was a close one." Vegeta heard Jeice whisper and it hit him. Recoome had somehow survived. After realization hit him, Recoome came flying out of the new crater the Galic Gun had formed. His armor had been completely demolished and his spandex was all ripped up, other than that he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Ha this was almost hurt a little bit." Recoome was amused at Vegeta's feeble attempt to kill him.

"Now it's my turn. RECOOOME KICK!" He zoomed in and put his boot right in Vegeta's chest before he could even blink. Recoome phased out right in Vegeta's path and gave him a big left hook. Vegeta got back up stunned and pissed.

"You red-headed piece of shit, you are about to learn the wrath of a angry saiyan prince!" Vegeta was just trying to stall now. After his first attack he knew he had lost the fight right then and there. But he sensed Kakarot about to make it to Namek. Of course he didn't want anything to do with a low class warrior, but maybe he had gotten strong enough to make a difference.

"HERE I COME!" Vegeta rushed in trying to hit any part of Recoome he could get to. At this point however, that was only his hands because he was getting everything blocked. After about thirty seconds of everything getting blocked, Recoome went on the offensive. He kneed Vegeta in the stomach before hitting with a huge double axe handle knocking him into a nearby lake.

"Nice one Recoome. There's no way he's getting up from that. Now the little runts are mine." Jeice said directing his attention to Krillin and Gohan. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Vegeta had thrown his best attacks at this monster and he hadn't even broke a sweat.

"Oh alright but make it quick, we've to report back in ten minutes."

"Don't worr-" Jeice stop talking when the lake water caught the corner of his eye.

Seconds later Vegeta arose looking as rough as sand paper.

"Well I'll be damn, the bloody wanker lived. Looks like you're starting to get sloppy Recoome."

"Don't be ridiculous he just got lucky that's all." Recoome said directing his attention to a now breathless Vegeta.

"Let's see him get up from this one." He charged in only to get meet by Vegeta's fist. He lost his breath for a millisecond before grabbing him. He turned them upside down and went into a nose dive towards the ground. A lot of dust flew up before everyone could only see Vegeta's legs flailing out of control and the upper part of his body was underground. Recoome yanked him up out of the ground to examine him.

"So I can't tell if he's dead or not."

"WHAT ABOUT NOW!?" Vegeta yelled as he fried his face with a quick and efficient Ki beam. He had blasted almost all of his hair.

"AHHHH! You stupid saiyan. You'll pay for that." He then resumed beating Vegeta into saiyan soup.

"Now let's see you get up from this one. AHHHHHHHHH." He started charging something big.

"Gohan."

"Uh what is it Krillin?"

"Every attack has it weak points and strong points. It looks like he's going to use a fierce attack. That will probably take out Vegeta. Right when we see the weak point I'll attack him and you get Vegeta out of there. Did you get all of that?"

"Right." Gohan replied.

"Now RECOOOOME ERASER GUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

"Gohan, now!"

Krillin had kicked Recoome in the back of the head making him close his mouth and he received some of his own blast damage, and Gohan had barely moved Vegeta out of the way.

"YOU IDIOT. Why didn't you both get Recoome. He was wide open. You think he's going to leave himself open like that again. That was our only chance to take him out."

Gohan didn't think about that. He looked back at where the eraser gun had hit. It left a crater only a meteor could.

"That would have killed us all." Krillin said noticing the approaching Recoome.

"Little man you got me," Recoome was now missing half his teeth due to his own blast, "I would be pissed, but I know good dentist. Now you just made your last mistake." Recoome said while going threw a quick sequences of poses before hitting Krillin with a roundhouse knocking him back a good twenty yards. He was still alive but just barely.

Gohan ran up beside him checking him over. "Krillin are you okay?"

"Ugh uh no. I think... I think he just broke every bone in my body. We never had a chance. These guys are just too strong. I think this is the end. Don't worry Gohan we still can use the dragonballs."

"No Krillin, you don't worry. I'll fight this monster if I have to." Gohan turned around and faced his opponent.

"Go-Gohan stop." Krillin called after him, but it was to late.

"So your next. Well come on, give me your best shot."

"Don't worry." Gohan charged in fist extended. He stopped short and phased out and kicked Recoome in this face. He tried to punch him next but that was blocked easily. Recoome hit him with a uppercut knocking about ten yards into the air. Recoome was there in an instance and he hit him with a big left. "Oh come on kid. I know your stronger than this." Gohan dropped back and brought his hands to his forehead.

"Take this, MASENKO HAAAAAAA!"

"Hey that attacked registered on the scouter at 20,000. This kid is strong for a little brat." Jeice shouted to Recoome.

"Whatever," was his response. He continued his beating of the little saiyan. Gohan was just hanging on.

He then started throwing Ki ball after another trying his hardest to put a stop to this nightmare.

"Go ahead kid and roll over. You've lost. It's over." Recoome was just toying with all of them this whole time. He hadn't he even broken a sweat, and yet they were staring death in the face.

"No. NO, it's not over. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU WIN." Gohan charged in one final time aiming for his stomach. Recoome jumped up into a horizontal position and he kicked Gohan hard in the neck snapping it like a twig.

"GOOOOOOOHAN!" Krillin had tears in his eyes almost immediately.

"Finally you've quit playing." Jeice said.

"What? You would've done the exact same thing." Recoome replied

"Yeah, you're probably right. Just go ahead and finish it already so we can go."

"Fine. RECOOME ERASER GUUUUUUUUNNNNN." The beam was headed right to Gohan before it was redirected and it went straight into the air.

"What the?" Recoome was confused. As was everyone else who didn't see exactly what happened.

"Now, today is the day the Ginyu Force will fall." It was Zuko! He was holding a white looking Ki blast in his hand. He threw it up into the air and he shouted the words that was responsible for the destruction of mass all powerful civilizations in a matter of minutes. A blast that did nothing...except emit light, and bluntz waves.

"FAKE MOON BLAST EXPLODE."

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA-60,000  
VEGETA GALIC GUN-80,000  
RECOOME-85,000  
GOHAN-11,000  
GOHAN MASENKO-20,000  
KRILLIN-11,000  
ZUKO-60,000**


	7. Episode 7 Arrival of Kakarot

**A/N: HAHA GUESS IT'S A THREE PART FIGHT. DON'T WORRY, THIS WILL BE THE CLOSER.**

**EPISODE 7-ARRIVAL OF KAKAROT**

I was out a good five minutes before I woke up. I got up and looked around. I saw Recoome kick Gohan in his neck and from the energy I felt behind it, it probably broke on contact. Recoome and Jeice had a little exchange before Recoome started to charge up his most powerful attack.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, but no one heard me except Vegeta. I charged up an attack to stop his.

"RENZOKUKEN!"

"RECOOME ERASER GUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" I got there just in time to send his blast in outer space. Right after I did so, I began charging up my last resort. Everyone looked at me, then my hand and they almost shit themselves once they realized what I had planned. Vegeta, the one person who shouldn't have been, was the most surprised. Well our team would've probably felt better if I told them my entire plans from the beginning, but if I didn't know they would fight as hard as they could like they did. Telling them would only make them over confident.

"Now, today is the day the Ginyu Force will fall. FAKE MOON BLAST EXPOLDE." I looked up to let my blast do its magic. I immediately felt my transformation take place. The pain of transforming was terrible, that's why I don't like doing it. My face starting stretching outwards turning into a snout. My size and current power increased tenfold. It was finished almost as quick as it started.

"NOW DIE!" I charged forward, and knocked Recoome back a good 200 hundred yards. I turned my attention to Jeice, who looked about ready to shit gold bricks.

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted and shot a mouth blast his way. I jumped up into the air trying to avoid. It scraped his left foot removing it.

"AHHHHHH!" Jeice was screaming in pain now.F

"HAHAHA. YOU LUCKY ASS, RED MUNCHKIN. YOU WON'T DODGE THIS ONE!" I said igniting a new fear in their eyes.

"RECOOME ERASER GUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" He hit me with the blast catching me off guard knocking me off my feet. I don't know, how after that kick, but Recoome was still alive.

"GRRRRRR! THAT LITTLE BLAST DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EXCEPT FURTHER PISS ME OFF! JUST FOR THAT YOU'RE FIRST! RENZO-" All of sudden my body started to revert to it's normal state. My blast was still there but it was down to a tenth of its former power. And the way my body is now it couldn't kill either one of these goons. However, I didn't stop me from trying. "-KUKEN!" It hit Recoome head on, but it did nothing more than knock the breath out of him.

"HAHA. You're back to normal. I guess we can kill you now. HAHA!" I was still in shock at the fact that I reverted back to normal. I looked back to check my tail. _Nope my tail is still intact so that's not the reason why._

"Vegeta, do you know why I changed back."

"N-wait I do. There are three suns for this planet."

"Three suns? DAMN!"

"What does the number of suns have to do with your great ape form." Krillin asked completely confused on the matter.

"Because, we saiyans transform with the full moon. The full moon emits bluntz waves allowing this transformation to occur. But that's the only time. And technically it's not the full moon causing the change. A full moon is the light reflected off a sun, and this reflection creates pure bluntz waves. But the sun itself emits anti-bluntz waves, when it's up. Not only do anti-bluntz waves disable our transformation but it can sorta fight off pure bluntz waves. And a full moon's pure bluntz waves are never stronger than its sun anti-bluntz waves. That's why we can't transform in the day even if the moon will be full that night. Our artificial moons can only create enough pure bluntz waves to just over power a suns anti-bluntz waves. Since this planet has multiple suns, the anti-bluntz will cancel out my fake moon if more than one sun is up."

"That was pretty confusing, but I think I get it."

"It doesn't matter why you changed back you'll all die anyway's." Recoome said phasing out and knocking me a good mile or two away from the action. I could no longer see what was going on but I could still sense their Ki. Recoome was getting ready to end a final time before he stopped. Then I sensed a low Ki signal, but I could tell it was someone that was suppressing their Ki. _Who is this new guy?_

**INTERLUDE 1.7.1**

"Now to end it for good. RECOOME ERASER GUUUUU- WHOA!" A mysterious orange blur sped past Recoome.

"Gohan. Don't worry son it'll all be okay."

"HEY WHO DOES GUY THINK HE IS?" Recoome started. "I was just about to end it once and for all."

"Here Gohan see if you can swallow this." Goku slipped the little green bean in his son's mouth. And almost instantly.

"What the?" Jeice was confused as hell.

"Go-Goku, you always pull through for me."

"I'm always here for you Krillin." Goku said as he put the Senzu Bean in his mouth. He too was up on his feet in an instance.

"No way, it's like he touches them and they're healed."

"Hey what are you, like a healer a something? I guess I have to kill you too then". Goku turned around to Recoome giving him a stare down.

"Goku," Krillin started, "I don't even think you can take out these guys. We all tried our hardest and even Vegeta lost."

"Here, let me read your mind, it'll be a lot easier than one giant confusing explanation." Goku said. He put his hand to Krillin's head looking through his head at the past events on Namek. Somehow Goku overlooked a very important part.

"That was a lot easier. Well as of right now I have to repay someone a favor. VEGETA. CATCH." Krillin and Gohan had almost lost it when they saw what he threw. It was his last Senzu Bean. Recoome tried to catch in his mouth but it went through his recently busted teeth. Vegeta caught it and ate it. He regained all of his strength and then some immediately.

"What, what is this? My body. I have a lot more power now. And I'm healed. How?"

"Now it's time for you to leave. If you don't you'll have to answer to me."

"Hey Jeice give me a read out on this guy. What's the scouter say?" Recoome asked.

"Let's see here, only 5000. Wipe the floor with this guy Recoome."

"Alright take this." Recoome threw a left haymaker at Goku. He stumbled and looked up to see him gone.

"Uh, where did you go?" Vegeta had his eyes looked on a spot behind Jeice. Everyone else was busy looking to see where Goku went. Jeice's scouter went haywire before showing a power level of 5000 directly behind him.

"What? No way you're that fast. Burter wasn't even that fast." Jeice said. Goku just chuckled at his dumbfounded foe.

"I'll show you." Jeice swung and Goku just phased out behind him. He then just hovered off the little hill he and Jeice were on. And a second later he was back to Recoome's position.

"Okay, we get it, you're fast. But let's see you dodge this one. RECOOME ERASER GUUUUUUUUNNNNN AHHHHHHHHH!" Goku had elbowed him right in the gut.

"I saw an opening that just sorta screamed attack, so I did. Hehe." Goku chuckled. Recoome was flat one his face a second later.

"Now as for you, I'll give you one final chance to leave this planet." Goku said returning to his seriousness only a true warrior could give off.

_This guy just downed Recoome with one punch. Recoome is even tougher and stronger than me. Normally I'd just use my speed. But this guy would make Burter look like a galactic slug. I should go get the captain._ Jeice thought to himself. "See ya!" He shouted before blasting off to find his captain.

"Kakarot you idiot. Why did you let him leave?"

"Because he deserves a chance. We gave you a chance too. Don't you remember."

"You don't get it Kakarot. These guys are warriors. The kidnap your brat here, kill baldy. They take every chance they get." Vegeta said before getting up and flying off.

"Hey where are you going?" Krillin asked.

"To get my brother." Vegeta replied.

"Brother? I must've missed that." Goku said, recalling his mind reading session with Krillin.

"Yeah Vegeta has a brother. His name is Zuko. And they are tied as far strength Ki power."

"Oh boy, two Vegeta's running around. That doesn't sound good."

"Actually Zuko isn't that bad. Well he does have his bad side, but it isn't out often."

"Well that's a relief."

Vegeta came back moments later with his brother on his shoulder.

"So this is him huh. He sorta looks like you in the face, but his hair his very wild and he's twice your size." Goku said taking notes on Zuko's appearance.

"Shut up moron. We have more important matters to worry about other than his looks. Jeice will probably be coming back with Captain Ginyu. So here's the plan. You two get the Guru and get the password for calling the dragon. I'll wait here with you Kakarot until The Ginyu Force arrives. Because from what I'm sensing Frieza is away from his ship. And if he is somewhere else and the Ginyu Force is here, his ship is unguarded and I can let my brother heal up there. And I'll come back to assist you with the Ginyu Force after then, but until then you have to hold your on against them. Deal?"

Vegeta had thought this whole plan up pretty quickly.

"Deal." Goku agreed because for some reason he thought he could trust him.

"But Goku-" Krillin started but Goku quickly cut him off.

"We have to trust Vegeta for now. Because we all have a common enemy, so I say none of us have a choice. Whether we like it or not."

"Fine then. Be back soon." Vegeta said and he raced off to Frieza's spaceship.

**A/N: THE STORY WILL SWITCH BACK TO THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER. ZUKO NEEDS TO BE HEALED. NOW HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE, I'M BEGGING YOU.**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**RECOOME-85,000**

**VEGETA POST SENZU-90,000**

**KRILLIN POST SENZU-15,000**

**GOHAN POST SENZU-15,000**

**ZUKO-60,000**

**GREAT APE ZUKO-600,000**

**GOKU-FLUCTUATES BETWEEN 5,000 & 100,000**


	8. Episode 8 The Switch

**A/N: SORRY TDW, GOKU AND VEGETA WILL NOT REGROW THEIR TAILS I THOUGHT ABOUT IT A GREAT DEAL BUT I DECIDED IT WOULD BE BETTER IF THEY STAYED THE WAY THEY ARE. OKAY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT LIKE THE FIRST ONE WITH THE POINT OF VIEW CHANGES.**

**EPISODE 8-THE SWITCH**

Vegeta was flying full speed trying to get Zuko to a regeneration tank before he or Kakarot crossed paths with the Ginyu Force. No matter how much he despised Kakarot, he'd always hate Frieza more. Vegeta was so deep in thought of his plans to kill Kakarot, Frieza, and to wish for immortality without harming his brother, he had not been sensing the on-coming fighters headed his way. He looked up and he passed Captain Ginyu and Jeice.

"Captain, it's Vegeta. What should we do?"

"Let him go."

"But, why?"

"Didn't you say it was somebody else that killed off me entire team, and that Recoome had throttled Vegeta without any sort of effort."

"Yes sir."

"Well than he's of no threat to anyone, let's go."

Vegeta just floated there mouth agape. He couldn't believe Captain Ginyu would just let him leave like that. _Vegeta, stop day dreaming. You have to get Zuko to the spaceship so he can heal up properly. Not only that you have to help Kakarot beat those goons. _Vegeta thought, mentally scolding himself. He blasted off to the ship with a extra boost flying at full power now in order to catch up with the Ginyu Force. He made to the ship within the next thirty seconds.

"It's Vegeta! FREEZE! We have orders from Lord Frieza to arrest you on sight." Said one of Frieza's guards.

"Oh really? Well c'mon let's see you try." Vegeta retorted in that cocky attitude of his.

"M-M-MEN, FIRE!" A commander yelled and then they all opened fire on Vegeta and Zuko. After a lot of blasting a huge dust cloud had formed. It settled after about thirty seconds . Once the smoke cleared, everyone of Frieza soldiers stood still and stared at a couple of saiyan princes, unscathed.

"That was pretty good. There was actually a spot where all of your blasts hit one part of my arm for like a second. I think it may have singed my hair a little bit. HAHAHA." The men started slowly backing away. "Where do you think you're going? The party has just begun." Vegeta said, as he extended his hand. He let out a devastating blast that destroyed everything in its path. He turned and blasted a hole in the side of the ship. He flew inside with Zuko on his shoulder looking for a regeneration tank. There was around twenty more guards inside, but they followed Vegeta with extreme caution. He walked through the corridors proceeding to the most efficient tank to place his brother. One guard had either gotten extremely brave or completely lost his mind. Because a second later he attacked.

"Get him!" Were his final words, before he turned and kicked him with a roundhouse that broke his neck. Instant death.

"Anyone else?" Vegeta asked before he turned around and he approached the door that held the regeneration tank. "There that'll do you some good. Now to make sure no one tries to kill you while you're in there, I'll just clean some house." Vegeta said, turning around to reveal some unlucky people. After about fifteen seconds Vegeta was finished. On his way out he walked past a mirror and he glanced himself over before saying. "I'm a mess. Kakarot can hold his own until I clean up, I guess."

Vegeta walked to the equipment room. Once there he stripped down and he took a quick shower. Afterwards he typed in some codes on a machine revealing him a new set of spandex and some new saiyan armor. "Perfect." Vegeta said. "Now that I'm all tidied up I guess I should help Kakarot now." And with that Vegeta walked outside to see Krillin and Gohan hiding behind a rock and Kakarot standing next to Jeice. _Oh no._ He thought to himself before returning to his brother's regeneration tank.

"C'mon, c'mon how much time until you heal." Vegeta said to the voice activated computer system.

"Approximately one hour until healing session is complete." The electronic voice replied.

"An hour, DAMN!" Vegeta cursed. "You better hurry up. We need you more than a little bit." Vegeta said before turning back to help his former foes against his new foe.

**INTERLUDE 1.8.1**

"Okay enough playing around, I know you've been holding back. Because like you I can suppress my real power level." Ginyu said.

"Oh really, well let's see what you got." Goku replied, anxious to see how strong Captain Ginyu really is.

"Alright you asked for this." Ginyu then started to power up. He quickly reached his max.

"Yeah that's right Captain. Show him what the Ginyu force is all about." Jeice cheered from the sideline.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Goku took his turn to power up. He slowly started to release his energy. He could really do so in a much faster time, he just hadn't sensed Vegeta on his way back yet so he drew it out as long as possible.

"80,000, 90,000, 100,000!" Jeice couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Me and Recoome had no idea what we were up against._ He thought while watching the numbers climb.

"I-I had you in my hands, I just had to let you go. I couldn't swallow my pride and except help. DAMMIT!"

"114,000, 115,000, 116,000, 117,000." _That's just 3,000 away from Captain Ginyu's maximum._ Goku stopped once he felt he had more power than Ginyu.

"125,000! I-I-Impossible. There's no way you're that strong."

"If you think this is strong, you haven't seen nothing yet. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

"GRRRRR LIAR! You're bluffing." Ginyu said shaking with fear.

"Captain, he's trying to make you lose your cool. Do some poses. And tell me your name." Jeice said trying to get his Captain back in the game.

"You're right. I'm Captain Ginyu baby!" He yelled while doing some goofy poses.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku started powering up again. This time a red aura surrounded him as he approached his full power. Five seconds later he stopped finally at full power.

"His power. It's 180,000. He has to be," Ginyu paused before finishing the sentence, as if the next words he spoke would kill him, "a super saiyan." Goku looked up and smiled before saying something else.

"Now, I'll give you one final chance to leave this planet." Ginyu looked confused before a smile crossed his face.

"You're really serious. You'd let us go, just like that."

"Sure, everybody deserves a second chance."

"You wouldn't even hurt a fly if you didn't have to."

"No I wouldn't. There is no reason to." Ginyu started laughing a very sinister laugh before he did the strangest thing. He punched a hole in chest right next to his heart.

"WHAT? Why would you do something like that?" Goku asked confused as anyone could be. Ginyu still just laughed before he yelled out something that froze Goku in his place.

"NOW BODY CHANGE!" In a bright flash of colors Goku somehow ended up in Ginyu's body and Ginyu in Goku's.

"Now Jeice let's get out of here. I'm sure Frieza will be excited to hear that I've defeated Goku."

"Aye Aye Captain."

"No, come back here with my body." Goku called after them. But it did no good. They were already gone. So he slowly flew after them in order to get his body back.

They made it back to the spaceship in a matter of minutes. Their scouters went off revealing two small power levels behind a rock.

"Oh Jeice, we're about to have us a little fun."

"Aye aye Captain."

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW SOME OF THE POWER LEVELS BELOW ARE IRRELEVANT BUT I'M NOT TYPING THEM NEXT CHAPTER SO THEY'RE IN THIS ONE. GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN DEAL WITH IT.**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA-90,000**

**GOKU-180,000**

**GINYU-120,000**

**JEICE-80,000**

**GINYU IN GOKU'S BODY-FLUCTUATES BETWEEN 10,000 AND 30,000**

**GOKU IN GINYU'S WEAKENED BODY-15,000**

**KRILLIN-15,000**

**GOHAN-15,000**


	9. Episode 9 Round 1

**EPISODE 9-ROUND 1**

"Oh Goku what's wrong with you." Krillin said not aware of the danger he and Gohan now faced. Jeice just laughed at them.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Ginyu said trying to sound innocent.

"I mean why are you wearing a scouter? And why are you with Jeice, is he a good guy now?" The Ginyu Force still just laughed.

"Krillin," Gohan whispered, "that's not my dad."

"What do you mean that's Goku."

"No it isn't, I can see it in his eyes." Ginyu then stopped and looked up realizing what Gohan had just said. And then he charged in full speed and hit Krillin with a huge uppercut knocking him about thirty feet into the air.

"You're right Gohan that's not your dad." After Krillin said that Goku landed, but he was in Ginyu body.

"Krillin, Gohan, Ginyu somehow changed bodies with me. You have to stop him at all cost." Goku said only confusing his best friend and son. " I know it's going to be tough to fight him 'cause he's in my body, but it's not me." Ginyu was quick to interrupt by charging at Gohan and hitting him in the chest with a punch that would definitely leave a bruise.

"Gohan listen to me, you have to beat him. If he uses all my power he could kill us all."

"Then that's exactly what I'll do." Ginyu replied. Goku wasn't aware Ginyu overheard him. Then Ginyu backed up and then began to power up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jeice, what does the scouter say about my power level." The captain as asked.

"Uh 15,000 and dropping."

"Yea- wait 15,000?!"

"Now 14,000." After that he stopped his feeble attempt to power up. Then Goku began to laugh.

"Hahaha you have to know how to use your mind and body to work my powers right. Now Krillin, Gohan you can beat him, but you have to attack now." Krillin then launched at Ginyu with a big right hook. And when he saw how bad it messed him up, and caught him off guard he started to trying to get Gohan to help.

"Hey I know he may look like your dad, but he's not. Just like he isn't my best friend. We can beat him but we have to do it together."

"Yeah I know but it's just, I can't hit him." Ginyu took this moment of vulnerability to attack. He hit Krillin with a monstrous combo of lefts, rights and blasts. He took his head and kneed him right in the gut before he dropped him to the ground with a huge haymaker.

"Krillin!" Gohan called after him, but that only turned Ginyu's attention to him.

"Oh I almost forgot about you. He sent a big flurry of blasts to Gohan. He saw an opening, and he could of easily dodged them to do it, he was just to concerned about his father's body.

"Gohan! I know you don't won't to hurt me, but that's not me. You have to defeat him."

"Yeah you're right. Captain Ginyu, you can't fool me anymore. I'm going to beat you and get my dad's body back." Gohan then went on the offensive. He was putting up a good fight, but Ginyu was blocking everything Gohan threw at him. Until Krillin jumped in that is. He and Gohan quickly started to gain the upper hand. Krillin would aim at his face and it'd get blocked but he wouldn't be able to react to Gohan's attack. Ginyu was now receiving more damage than he was giving out.

"That's it guys your winning."

"I don't understand this body should have way more power than this." Ginyu stated the obvious.

"You really don't get do you?" Krillin started, "Didn't you hear anything Goku said? You have to use your mind and body." They paused their fight just long enough for Ginyu to start learning about Goku's powers. Gohan zoomed in ready to kick Ginyu right face and it was blocked easily. Krillin was right behind him with a kick of his own but Ginyu just dodged to the side.

"Oh boy, i-i-it looks like G-G-Ginyu is starting to learn about Goku's p-p-power." Krillin stuttered out of fear.

"That's right. Now to finish you off." He then charged up a Ki blast of his.

"Take this, MILKY CANNON." It was headed straight to them before it was knocked away by a huge, purple man.

"That's too bad Ginyu, because I'm starting to figure out your powers as well. Now let's see how you fair against three fighters." Then they all began to fight Captain Ginyu.

"Captain, I'm coming!" Jeice called at them. But no one heard or cared. However, he did not join the battle.

After about thirty seconds off swinging and kicking, and ducking and dodging, they heard some explosion go off in the distance. They all looked over to see what it was. It was Vegeta and Jeice fighting with each other.

"Has Vegeta been hiding this whole time, instead of helping us?" Goku yelled which was a bad idea. Because Ginyu took the opportunity to blast Goku with a big blast knocking him back a good fifty yards. Now that Goku was out of the way he hit Krillin with an uppercut like kick. A lot of saliva and blood flew from his mouth. He then focused on Gohan.

"Well I guess it's your turn." Gohan stood tall ready to face him. He flew in, fist drew back ready to hit Gohan, but he was stopped by Goku, who delivered an uppercut sending him a good ways back.

"I've had enough with you saiyans and earthlings. It's time for you to die. MILKY CANNON!" The blast was headed straight for them. _This is it. This is the end._ Krillin thought. Just then his blast was knocked deep into outer space.

"Dammit, who did that?!" Ginyu exclaimed.

**INTERLUDE 1.9.1**

Jeice was watching the whole thing not wanting to interfere with his Captain's fight. But when Goku jumped in he couldn't watch any longer.

"Captain, I'm coming!" Jeice called at them. But no one heard him, except the last person he wanted to see.

"You're not going anywhere." Vegeta said scaring him halfway to hell and back.

"Uh Vegeta!" Jeice responded with anger. Angry that he let Vegeta sneak up on him like that.

"You're fighting me." And then Vegeta threw him at Frieza's spaceship sending him through it almost at the middle of the ship. Jeice got up quick only for Vegeta to pound him into the face. A battle then ensued. Vegeta was winning, with Jeice only getting a lucky punch or two in. After a very good punch to Vegeta, he got pissed and sent Jeice out of the spaceship about 100 yards into the air. He pursued him quickly trying to end this fight now.

"Vegeta, I will win." Jeice said really thinking he had a chance.

"HAHA! You, win. Yeah right. That's just moronic."

"You can laugh all you want, I'm still going to kill you."

"you're serious aren't you? You've barely got that one good punch in and I've been holding back this entire time." Vegeta replied with that sinister voice of his.

"There's no way you're that strong. Unless you're a..."

"That's right, I'm a super saiyan." Vegeta finished his sentence for him.

"That's impossible. LIAR!"

"You know Jeice, I hate being called a liar when I'm telling the truth. You'll pay for that mistake with your life"

"NO! You're not a super saiyan. DIE! FIRE CRUSHER BALL ATTACK!" It hit head on forming a huge cloud of dust. "Yes I did. I knew he wasn't a super saiyan. He was just another dumb mon-" He stopped mid-sentence. That's because the dust settled and Vegeta just floated there with a sadistic smile on his face. "What's that you were saying about a dumb mon- something. I think you were about to say monkey. Stupid fool. NOW DIE!"

"Vegeta wait. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He had blew him up with a moderate blast.

"Man that wasn't even that big. I'm stronger than I thought. Now for Captain Ginyu himself." Vegeta looked back to see him charging up a big blast. "I gotta hurry." He got there just in time to deflect the blast.

"Dammit, who did that?!" Ginyu exclaimed.

They all looked up to see Vegeta standing right between them.

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW I SAID I WASN'T DOING POWER LEVELS THIS EPISODE BUT, WHAT THE HAY.**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA-90,000**

**GOKU-180,000**

**GINYU-120,000**

**JEICE-80,000**

**GINYU IN GOKU'S BODY-FLUCTUATES BETWEEN 10,000 AND 30,000**

**GOKU IN GINYU'S WEAKENED BODY-15,000**

**KRILLIN-15,000**

**GOHAN-15,000**


	10. Episode 10 Round 2

**EPISODE 10-ROUND 2**

"Now Ginyu, your fight is with me." Vegeta said.

"Well look who finely decided to show up." Krillin mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Vegeta replied, shocking Krillin. "You're lucky I decided to help you at all. Now, where was I?" Vegeta said returning his attention to Captain Ginyu. He hadn't moved. He was shaking with anger, and slight fear seeing as how he hadn't figured out all of his powers just yet.

"I'll beat you in an instance." Ginyu said trying to maintain his confidence.

"Whatever. I just beat Jeice with a small blast, and you're saying you can win. This battle is already over. You might as well change body's back with Kakarot and leave." Vegeta replied.

"What? No way!"

"Yes it's true. I have become a super saiyan, so I'd leave this planet if I were you." Vegeta finally revealed his self-proclamation.

"Super saiyan," Ginyu whispered, "HAHAHA oh you almost had me there for a second. You a super saiyan. That's a good one." And after he said that, Vegeta came in and dropped him from the sky with a swift shoot to the gut.

"I told you. Now I'll give you one final chance to leave this planet." Ginyu heard him and started laughing.

"Leave, yeah right. You won't kill me. Not as long as I'm in your friend's body."

"Yeah and you're as dumb as you look too. Me and Kakarot are far from friends. As a matter of fact, we almost killed each other, just a couple of weeks ago. I don't mind killing his body. I would much rather have him in his body when I kill it, but it doesn't matter to me." Ginyu started pacing backwards in fear.

"You...you're just trying to bluff me out of his body. Aren't you?" He asked still unsure about Vegeta's intentions.

"No I'm not." Vegeta answered. He then came in with a big right hand which made direct contact with Ginyu's face, shattering his cheek bone in the process.

"Now do you believe me?" Vegeta asked finally getting his point across.

"You, I'll kill you!" Ginyu rushed in and tried to hit Vegeta in the chest. But Vegeta only caught his hand and he began to pound him in the face. After about twenty shots to the face, he tossed him into the air and hit him with a river of small blasts. Ginyu caught himself in midair, only to turn around and run into a left hook courtesy of Vegeta. Ginyu tried to threw in some offense, but Vegeta would block all of his attempts and would quickly counterattack.

"You, really are super saiyan."

"I tried to warn you. Now you die." He hit Ginyu with an uppercut, knocking him fifty yards into the air. Vegeta then phased out and knocked him back into the ground with a huge double axe-handle. Ginyu landed and it left a good sized hole in the ground.

"HAHA. It's time to change." He said.

Goku realized what he was about. "This is my chance to get my body back."

"Good-bye Ginyu." Vegeta raced towards with super speed.

"CHANGE NOW!" Goku made it just in time to stop Ginyu from trading body's with Vegeta. Once again Goku and Ginyu went through a whirl of colors and change.

"What? My old body! YOU!" Ginyu was angry.

"Haha," Goku chuckled, "I got my body back."

"I'll kill you."

"You won't be killing anyone." Vegeta said. Ginyu had completely forgot about him. Ginyu didn't move for a few seconds. He was deep in thought.

"I'll kill you too Vegeta." Ginyu was asking for it now.

"Oh really. I'll show you just how wrong you are." Vegeta began to hit Ginyu with simple but effective combos. Ginyu was slowly getting worn down. But Goku noticed something. Ginyu wasn't even attempting to fight back. _He's letting Vegeta beat him up. He's going to try to switch again!_ Goku thought.

"I got to stop him." Goku said picking himself out of the hole Vegeta knocked his body into.

"Dad!" Gohan called at him. He and Krillin barely caught him out of the corner of their eyes. Goku just stood still for a few seconds before he fell back down. Gohan quickly ran to him.

"Gohan! Let him rest." Krillin said.

"I'm to exhausted to move. Gohan, Krillin." He tried yelling for them, but he was so weak his voice didn't carry far enough for him to be heard.

"I have to do something." He said quietly

Meanwhile Vegeta was charging up the final attack while Ginyu did his special technique.

"CHANGE NOW!"

"NOOOO!" Goku called. He looked up and saw a little frog. "I only got one shot at this." He chucked the frog as hard as he could. It landed directly between Vegeta and Captain Ginyu. The soul switching took place between Ginyu and the frog. Ginyu in the frog's body then began hopping away, and the frog in Ginyu's body did the same thing.

"Well look at that. Ginyu the frog." Vegeta said. He landed on the ground and turned around. He saw Krillin and Gohan shaking in their shoes.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"What?" Krillin asked confused by what he had just said.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Vegeta repeated. "Didn't I tell you to get the password."

"Yeah, but we ran into Bulma on the way to Guru's. She said that some purple guy had shown up and stole the dragonballs. So we got the dragon radar, and it says the dragonballs are around the ship."

"Fine. Well grab Kakarot, we're taking him inside."

"What for?" Gohan asked not trusting Vegeta.

"To heal him." The we're a little hesitant, but the obliged. They walked deep into the ship before coming to what appeared to be a medical facility. Gohan and Krillin had to carry in a semi-conscious Goku. Vegeta walked up to a tank and bumped a table on the way, knocking a needle to the floor. The instance Goku saw the needle he jumped to full consciousness and he tried to flea, but Gohan and Krillin wasn't letting him go.

"No I don't want a needle!" he exclaimed still trying to escape.

"Shut up Kakarot" Vegeta started, "I'm not even giving you a needle. You are such an embarrassment to your race. Now climb into this tank." Goku did as he was told. Vegeta then placed an oxygen mask around his head, closed the tank, and it began filling with a strange liquid.

"He won't drown in there, will he?" Krillin questioned.

_That's what I was thinking._ Goku thought.

"No. That mask allows him to breath. Just as good as it will out here."

"What is this thing?" a bewildered Gohan asked.

"It's a regeneration tank. It speeds up the healing process. And the liquid is made of authentic saiyan blood."

"Wow," Gohan was amazed. "How long will it take." Gohan asked.

"It'll take awhile. This is an older model tank."

Krillin asked, "You don't have any newer ones."

"Well one good one is being used by Zuko, and we destroyed two others a couple of days ago. Which reminds me, I have to check on my brother." Vegeta proceeded down the hallway entering his brother's room.

"Now computer, how much time until restoration complete."

"One hour and thirty minutes."

"An hour and thirty minutes. You just said and hour earlier. What the hell happened."

"Injuries are greater then presumed."

"Zuko, you better hurry...we need you." Vegeta then returned to Krillin and Gohan.

"You two, follow me. We're going to get you some armor." They walked to the equipment room where Vegeta had gotten his armor.

"Here." He tossed them the armor.

"Call me stupid," Krillin said, "but how do you put this thing on."

"Just slide it over your head. It expands, remember I had it on even as a great ape on Earth." He reminisced .

"Okay. Hey I'm not being pushy or anything, but yours seems to give you greater mobility, and not to mention it's more stylish."

"I didn't have to give you any armor at all! So take what I give you and be happy with it." Vegeta was starting to look ill.

"Uh Vegeta, you okay?"

"I'm fine. But you won't be if you don't get that password. Gohan you find the dragonballs and protect them with your life. I need to take a nap."

_So that's what it is. He's sleepy._ Krillin thought. "Well Gohan, I guess we have work to do."

"Right." They then flew out of the spaceship to do their assignments that Vegeta had given them.

"Now to catch up on my beauty sleep." Vegeta grabbed an alarm clock, and set it for an hour. He went to his brother's room and laid down on an unmade bunk belonging to one of Frieza's men. He was laying down a minute before he fell asleep.

**A/N:JUST THOUGHT I'D LET MY LOYAL READERS KNOW, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE QUICKER I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER. DOING MY POLL ON MY PAGE ALSO SPEEDS UP UPDATES.**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA-100,000**

**GOHAN-20,000**

**KRILLIN-19,000**

**GINYU IN GOKU'S BODY-FLUCTUATES BETWEEN 10,000 AND 30,000**

**GOKU IN GINYU'S WEAKENED BODY-15,000**


	11. Episode 11 Summon the Dragon

**A/N: OKAY I'VE BEEN RECEIVING REVIEWS AND PMS ASKING SOME DIFFICULT QUESTIONS. I DON'T WANT TO REVEAL ANY SPOILERS. SO IF YOU JUST BE PATIENT ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED. THANKS, SSJ ZUKO**

**EPISODE 11-SUMMON THE DRAGON**

_Why is Vegeta sleeping? _I thought. _I sense Gohan and the third person that had saved them from the Ginyu Force, Krillin was just here, but where did he go?_ I was confused about everything since Recoome knocked me out. I've thought the entire time Vegeta had put me in here and while he had been outside fighting,over who that mystery man could be. Then it hit me. _It can't be...Kakarot? There's just no way he took out the entire Ginyu Force. Or is there? Vegeta said he was strong but this was insane. This machine better make me just as strong as he is._ I sensed a battle going on, on the other side of the planet. One I could tell was Frieza, the other was a Namekian with power I thought only saiyans could possess. There was no way he was like other Namekians. _He must be a super Namek_.

**INTERLUDE 1.11.1**

"Now I'll beat you only using one hand." Frieza said to Nail, Guru's bodyguard. Neither one moved for several seconds, then Nail spoke. "No way. You're just bluffing. Not even you are that strong."

"Oh really. Well then come on, prove me wrong." Frieza taunted.

"Fine then. HERE I COME!" And Nail zoomed in with speed he hadn't expected to see from any Namek. But it was still so slow to Frieza he didn't even bother dodging it. Nail made full force contact right to Frieza's cheek with a huge punch. Nail broke his fingers right on the spot.

"Is that all?" Nail growled at Frieza's cockiness. He twirled his body around and attempted a kick which was easily blocked. Nail dropped back and tried to hit him with as many punches as he could. All of his attempts were in vein.

Nail was staring to lose his breath, "I'll-I'll beat YOU!" He tried throwing a big right hand, Frieza caught it, then ripped it off. "AHHHHHHHH!" Nail yelled in pain.

"Now do you believe. You're slowly getting tired, and I haven't even begun to warm up yet. It's over, you've lost. Now tell me the password," He paused as a sick smile came across his face, "or I'll just beat it out of Guru."

"You don't get it, do you?" Nail more said than asked, "If you kill Guru, the dragonballs go with him. So you'll never be able to use the dragonballs." And all of sudden his arm appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, the regeneration ability. I'll be sure to go over your genetics and get that little ability myself. You never know how useful it might be until you actually have it. And about the dragonballs, I'll have my wish from them one way or the other." Frieza now took his turn on the offensive. He phased out right in front of Nail hitting him with a big back fist. He turned around and hit him with an axe handle knocking him to the ground. Frieza picked him up with his tail by Nail's throat and began punching him with the one hand he was using. Nail jumped up and hit Frieza with an uppercut kick right in the tip of his chin, catching him off guard causing him to loosen his grip on his throat. He used this surprised state to slip out of the death lock Frieza had him in, and to hit him in the face with a big Ki blast.

"'Why you little-"

"Wait, Frieza, stop. Don't speak anymore or fight me anymore. And I'll tell you something you want to know."

"Finally you've come to your senses and have decided to tell me the password."

"Actually," Nail replied, "I was going to tell you that I've had you out here for nothing. I was never going to tell you the password. I've merely been distracting you. Dende has probably already given the password to the Earthlings so they can make their wish. You've been duped."

"WHAT!?"

"That's right. It's over Frieza."

"NO IT ISN'T" He exclaimed. And he dropped Nail with nearly a full power gut shot.

"I'LL KILL THOSE DAMN EARTHLINGS!" He turned around and blasted off full speed to where the dragonballs should've been.

**INTERLUDE 1.11.2**

Krillin pumped the brakes once he saw Dende approaching.

"Dende. Boy am I glad to see you," Krillin said, "We need the password to summon the dragon."

"Yes I know. Guru sensed that you needed the password so he sent me here to help you." Dende replied.

"That's great!" Krillin yelled. "Now tell me."

"Oh I could tell you, but you probably wouldn't understand it even if I told you. It's in Namekian."

"Oh, well than in that case, follow me."

"Right." He replied.

They made it back to Gohan who had a Namekian frog in his hand. He threw it as far as he could, picked up a dragonball, and returned to the other six.

"Gohan why did you throw that frog?" Dende asked not aware of what, rather who, the frog really was.

"No it's not like that. That was Captain Ginyu. Don't ask how, but somehow he ended up in one of your frog's body."

"Hey has Vegeta woke up." Krillin now took his turn to question Gohan.

"No. He's been asleep for almost an hour." Gohan replied.

"Alright this is great. If we hurry up and and summon the Dragon now then we might can bring someone back to life. Vegeta said he wanted immortality, and we're no where near being strong enough to stop him. And we should probably fly over there somewhere just in case he wakes up." They all agreed and they flew about a kilometer away from the spaceship.

"Okay Dende do your stuff." Gohan urged.

"Right," Dende hesitated before he began to summon the dragon, "Won esir lanrete nogard, emoc tnarg ym sehsiw!" The stood still and nothing happened. Dende just continued to hold his hands over the dragonballs.

"Uh," Krillin started, "Are you sure that's right Dende, 'cause nothing is happenin-Whoa." Krillin's voice trailed off at the end, from astonishment. Because the dragonballs began to glow, the sky turned black with clouds, and thunder and lightning went off in the distance, and then a dragon arose that was three times the size of Shenron.

"YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, TELL ME YOUR THREE WISHES." The dragon said in its booming voice.

"Wait three wishes? Gohan you hear that, we have two extra wishes." Krillin said. Gohan made no sort of response, as he was still in shock form the dragon's massive size.

"HURRY AND MAKE YOUR WISHES." The dragon was impatient.

"Please guys tell me your wishes, so I can ask Porunga to grant them."

"Yeah right, tell him to bring back our friends that Nappa and Vegeta killed."

"Right. PORUNGA, I HSIW EHT SGNILHTRAE SDNEIRF KCAB OT EFIL." Dende commanded. Porunga stood still for a couple of seconds and then he spoke, "I AM SORRY, BUT IT CANNOT BE DONE."

"What, why not?" Krillin asked.

"BECAUSE, ONLY ONE PERSON CAN BE BROUGHT BACK PER WISH."

"DAMMIT," Krillin said, "So Gohan, who do you think we should bring back. We only have three wishes and we have four dead friends. So who's it gonna be?" Gohan began to think for a moment before he, Krillin, and Dende heard a voice in their head.

"_Gohan this is Piccolo, bring me back to life."_

"Piccolo, is that really you?" Gohan asked the sky.

"_Yes it is. I'm speaking to you telepathically thanks to King Kai. Now bring me back to life. If I come back so will Kami. Then we can use the dragonballs back on Earth to bring the others back to life."_

"That's right. Piccolo you're a genius."

"So it's decided then?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, Dende, tell Porunga to bring Piccolo back to this dimension." Gohan told his friend.

"I'll try. PORUNGA, GNIRB PICCOLO KCAB OT SIHT NOISNEMID."

"IT SHALL BE DONE." His eyes then began to glow yellow for a few seconds then he spoke again. "WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"_Now Gohan, wish me to the planet." _Piccolo's voice came back into everyone's head.

"Right. You hear that Dende?" Gohan asked. Dende just nodded his head and he addressed the dragon again.

"WON, I HSIW PICCOLO OT SIHT TENALP." Dende called to Porunga.

"IT SHALL BE DONE." His eyes glowed once again. "IT HAS BEEN DONE."

"Well, then where is he?" Krillin asked.

"OH NO!" Dende, exclaimed, "I didn't say where specifically. If Porunga says he's here, he's here. But he could be anywhere on the planet."

"AND HAVING AN UGLY NAMEKIAN FART ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET IS THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES." They turned around to see Vegeta charging up a blast in his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME. I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

**A/N: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE NAMEKIAN LANGUAGE AND YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT, IT'S JUST LIKE NORMAL ENGLISH, JUST THE WORDS ARE SPELLED BACKWARDS. HAHA**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**KRILLIN-24,000**

**GOHAN-25,000**

**VEGETA-350,000**

**NAIL-100,00**

**FRIEZA-300,000**


	12. Episode 12 Frieza Transforms

**Episode 12-Frieza Transforms**

_What is Vegeta doing. He's charging up a lot of energy in this attack. But no one is around for him to use it on. Frieza isn't there yet. And from what I felt earlier, the Ginyu Force is out of commission. _I quickly thought of what Vegeta was doing. _He can't be about to attack the Earthlings. He is!_

"_Vegeta stop!"_ I thought at him hoping our telepathic communication didn't have a limit on distant.

"What? Zuko, is that you?" Vegeta screamed out loud, but he must've been thinking and talking simultaneously because I still heard him.

"_If you kill them you won't be able to make your wish." _I said trying to calm my brother down.

"What do you mean? They've already made their wish. And if they haven't I'll kill them anyways to get my wish." He stupidly replied.

"_See unlike you, I actually try to keep my intellect as high as my fighting ability so I study a lot. And during my studies I've learned a lot about the dragonballs. Like the dragon can only grant a wish that his wished in Namek tongue. And how you can get three wishes you desire. So, you need them. And I suggest, no matter how much I don't want this, you wish for immortality because Frieza is own his way and he'll be there in just a few minutes so hurry." _I explained trying to save them from Frieza's wrath.

_Vegeta you're the Earthlings only hope._

**INTERLUDE 1.12.1**

"You Namek, tell the dragon to give me eternal life. Frieza is own his way here! He'll be here any minute. Don't you get it! This is the only way we can all stay alive!" Vegeta yelled at Dende. The little Namek just stood still.

"Dende, I know this may look bad, but you've got to wish for eternal life for Vegeta." Krillin said.

"But Krillin," Gohan started.

"Gohan I know this may be hard, but this is the only way we can stay alive. So Dende, go ahead and wish for immortality for Vegeta." Krillin said.

"HAHA! You heard him, give me immortality." Vegeta said to Dende. He just shook his head no as a reply. "NO! You want to live don't you. GIVE ME IMMORTALITY!" He had Dende up by his shirt. "DO IT!"

"C'mon," Krillin said, "We don't much time until Frieza makes here, just do it."

"Fine." Dende gave in to Vegeta's demands.

"About time." He said throwing Dende on the ground.

"PORUNGA!" Dende called out.

"HAVE YOU DECIDED YOUR FINAL WISH?" The great dragon asked.

"YES. I HSIW VEGETA DAH LANRETE EFIL" And all of sudden, Porunga's eyes began to glow, and blink a bright red color. His body was also blinking form how it normally looked to a shadowy version of him. Then he turned black completely and his body returned inside of the dragonballs, which then turned to stone.

"What happened? Am I immortality? I don't feel immortal. Namek tell me what happened." Vegeta demanded.

"No you're not immortal." Dende said in tears.

"What? Why the hell not?!?" Vegeta asked

"It's Guru. He died. And when he dies the dragonballs go with him."

"So you're telling me I'm not immortal just because some old Namekian died!" Vegeta exclaimed picking Dende up again.

"Yes, he created the dragonballs, so when he goes, they go."

"NO! Dammit, I was so close. If you hadn't ran away I could've made my wish early and now Frieza is on his way here."

"Correction, I'm already here." They all looked up and saw Frieza standing on top of a hill about ten yards away. They stepped back in fear of the evil tyrant. Vegeta was a little scared but not as much as Frieza thought he should be. "Vegeta, I'll make you all pay for ruining my chance at immortality."

"Well just see about." Vegeta retorted

"Yes, see we will." Frieza said flying down in front of Vegeta. Gohan, Krillin, and Dende still backed away hoping they could escape. They turned and tried to fly away, but Frieza phased in front of them blocking their path. "Tsk-tsk after Vegeta you three are next, so you're not going anywhere." Frieza said knocking them back to their previous position. He then phased out back in front of Vegeta. "Now, where were we?"

"We were getting to the part where I beat you senseless." Vegeta said.

"HA. Then you woke up." Frieza retorted. Which really pissed Vegeta off.

"Okay let's stop beating around the bush and do the damn thing." Vegeta grunted.

"Fine then, since you're in such a hurry to die. I guess I'll get serious." Frieza then started powering up. He power skyrocketed quickly.

"Whoa, Krillin are you feeling this? It's unbelievable." Gohan said

"He'll kill us all." Krillin said already accepting defeat. Frieza maxed out seconds later.

"Ha is that all? My turn." Vegeta took his turn power up. He was closing in on Frieza's power level. Once they were exactly even he stopped. "How does this make you fell?" Vegeta asked. Frieza took a look at his scouter to measure Vegeta's power level.

"You mock my power level, and yet we're dead even." Frieza said.

"Yeah, at least for now." Vegeta replied, and he powered-up even more his power level wasn't extremely higher than Frieza's but it was clearly higher. "Now let's go." Vegeta said. They quickly started exchanging blows. Vegeta came in first throwing lefts, rights, and kicks all over. Frieza blocked all of them except the last blow, which was Vegeta's deadly right haymaker. Frieza retaliated with his own combo. He had more than one blow get in at Vegeta. For the finish he tried what Vegeta did to him. But he saw it coming a mile away and he caught him by his forearm with Frieza's fist just inches from his face. Frieza didn't withdraw but instead tried to put more energy into his attack. Vegeta added more energy to his hand to keep Frieza from his face. Vegeta kneed Frieza in the stomach and hit him with a big blast and sent him back twenty yards.

"C'mon Frieza, I thought you said you were getting serious. I know you're holding back. Go ahead and transform. Let us see it."

"Well you want to die even quicker than I thought. Oh well you asked for this, just remember that."

"Yeah yeah just get on with it."

"Alright." Frieza threw off his scouter and began to power up more. He grew about six inches and he became slightly bulkier. The armor he was wearing get hold his new size, even though he had barely grown. His power increase; however, was much greater than his size increase. He was now about even with Vegeta, but he was still slightly lower.

"You call that a transformation. You grew two inches and shredded your armor. And you're still weaker than me."

"Vegeta, you're being to hasty. Who said I was finished?" Frieza powered up once again this time his power increased about threefold. His size was now a reflection of his power. He was about seven foot, and he weighed at least double what Vegeta weighed. Vegeta hadn't moved. He was standing still mouth agape at Frieza's new power.

"Just to let you know my fighting power in this form is one million."

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA-400,000**

**KRILLIN-50,000**

**GOHAN-60,000**

**FRIEZA-300,000**

**FRIEZA MID-TRANSFORMATION-390,000**

**FRIEZA SECOND FORM-1,000,000**


	13. Episode 13 Back in the Game

**A/N: SORRY GUYS SO LONG FOR UPDATE. IT'S JUST THAT MY SOCIAL LIFE HAS KICKED INTO HIGH GEAR LATELY. WELL ENOUGH ABOUT ME, BACK TO MY STORY. WE LAST LEFT OFF WITH FRIEZA GOING INTO HIS SECOND FORM. FOR TIME SAVING PURPOSES, I'M JUST GOING TO SKIP TO WHEN ZUKO GETS OUT OF HIS REGENERATION TANK. I HAD ORGINALLY WROTE EVERY SINGLE DETAIL OUT. I WOULDN'T SKIP IF THE STORY WAS GOING DIFFERENT, BUT NOTHING IN BETWEEN LAST CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT FROM THE ANIME EXCEPT ZUKO IS HEALING. WOW THAT WAS A BIG NOTE, OH WELL ON WITH THE STORY.**

**EPISODE 13-BACK IN THE GAME**

I had fell asleep just about the whole time I was in the tank. I woke up because I felt Kakarot's power increase dramatically but he was just standing on top of the ship. _What is he doing? My brother, his son, his friend, and that Namek that showed up is about to get killed by Frieza_. _You know what, screw it. I don't care if I'm healed or not, I got to save Vegeta._ I raised my hand to my face to remove my oxygen mask. As soon as I grabbed the mask the machine beeped like crazy signaling that my healing was complete.

"Rejuvenation finished." the machine beeped. And as soon as it did I released some of my new powers and burst out of the tank, destroying it in the process.

"Yes this power is awesome. Wait stop I have to save my brother." I scolded myself. I shot a hole in the roof of the ship and flew out to see Kakarot still standing there. "Kakarot, what are you doing?" I asked him really fast.

"Getting ready to take on Frieza. I know you want to save your brother, but you've done enough. It's my turn now." He replied.

"Fine. But promise one thing."

"Anything."

"I want you to kill that purple-headed bastard."

"I only will if I have to."

"Trust me you'll have to. Now, let's save my brother, and your friends." We blasted of full speed towards their power levels. I felt Vegeta's power fading so I went even faster.

"Zuko wait." Kakarot called after me, but I was already gone. I saw Frieza standing over Vegeta getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Oh no you don't." I knocked him back a good twenty feet. And surprised every one there. That must not had seen me come in I was moving so fast.

"Oh Prince Zuko how nice of you to show up. Don't worry after Vegeta you're next." Frieza said.

"Don't count on it." As I said that Kakarot in front of his friends about twenty feet from me. His friends and the Namek were looking at him like he was their messiah.

"Hey guys. It's okay it's really me," he told them, "man this is the first time I've made it to the battle field and you weren't all beat up."

"Well yeah, we had a little hep in that department." The Namek replied back.

"It's good to see you again Piccolo, you're a whole lot stronger now, and not just physically."

"Hey Dad welcome we missed you." Gohan said welcoming his father to the fight.

"So, how do you like the outfits?" Krillin asked Kakarot.

"They're pretty cool. I just don't think Master Roshi or Chi-Chi would approve." He replied "I'm proud of you guys for what you have done, especially you Gohan. Leave the rest to me, it's my turn."

"What?" Krillin said, "You're gonna fight that fiend all by yourself."

"Goku did you get head in your head or something? It's gonna take everything we got to beat this guy." Piccolo said.

"I'm fine," Goku said as he powered up. While he was approaching me and Frieza, Krillin and Gohan became his cheer leading crew. He walked up beside me and Vegeta and had a stare off with Frieza.

"You must the Frieza, the monster who's caused this bad chain of events on this planet." Kakarot spoke first.

"Ah, I see my reputation proceeds me." He replied evilly.

Kakarot looked down at my brother and said,"Whatever problems you have with Vegeta you can take up with me now."

"Hey Kakarot, you finally decide to show up." Vegeta called at him.

"Kakarot, wait he's a saiyan." Frieza stated the obvious. He stood still for a moment as he seemed to be recalling something. "Oh yes you are a saiyan. I fought a saiyan who looks just like you. You're his offspring, the resemblance between you is unmistakable."

"I don't care," Kakarot yelled.

"Shall we begin?" Frieza asked Kakarot.

"Your call." and no sooner than Kakarot got the answer out of his mouth him and Frieza he a quick exchange of punches and kicks before they landed back down in their previous spots. Frieza got up holding a red spot on his face.

"That was pretty good, but your shoelaces are untied." Frieza said trying to trick him.

"Nice try, but I don't even have shoelaces."

"Darn. I guess you're smarter than the average saiyan."

"Haha very funny."

"Goodness no sense of humor." Frieza replied lifting his hand and pointing his finger at Kakarot.

"No don't try to block it Goku." Krillin screamed at him as he, and Gohan dove to the ground for protection.

"Now die you fool." He shot out a death beam out of his finger. And Kakarot just swatted it away like it was nothing. Frieza let out a low growl and then started shooting multiple finger beams at him. He swatted them all away making sure they hit nothing except the ground.

"He block them with one hand. And not only that he made sure he didn't hit his friends." Just at that moment Vegeta started laughing.

"Who would have ever thought, a lowly warrior like you Kakarot. I commend you. Frieza you fool you just don't get it do you. Kakarot isn't an ordinary saiyan," Vegeta said and he leaned up to look Frieza in the eye, "Kakarot is a super saiyan. Frieza near about went into shock right there. "That's right you heard me. If there's a God he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day." He laughed some more. "How great. This is a dream come true to see you beaten by a saiyan," His laughter rose. Frieza then shoot his a death beam right through my brother's heart, ceasing his laughter. Everyone's jaw dropped and then they looked at me for a split second. I don't know why but I just stood there. Vegeta fell back to the dirt and he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Now loud mouth, on and on like a broken record." Frieza spat at him.

"No. What's your problem? He was no threat to you anymore. He couldn't even defend himself. There's no honor in that." Kakarot said in a semi-sad voice.

"it was the only way I could shut him up, he insists on babbling about that stupid legend. There's no such thing as a super saiyan." Vegeta started yelping in pain.

"Kakarot, listen to me. Don't be so soft. There's no stinking honor in any of this. It's just a game, play to win. There are no rules. You have to get over your kindheartedness. Do it, you have to forget about your feelings. You have to they'll get you killed Kakarot."

"I can't change who I am, not on the battle field my feelings are my guide. Besides everybody deserves a change to change their ways, just like you had."

"Fool, you don't know what you're dealing with," Vegeta replied.

"Save your strength Vegeta." Kakarot said.

"No there's more. He killed our home planet it was him."

"He's just a corpse and he's still blabbing. I'll have to gag him to shut him up." Frieza interjected.

Vegeta continued, "Your father, and mine. The whole planet, he blew it up, it's true. No one's survived, but us. Ask him if you want. He'll tell you. He's proud of it."

"Please stop talking Vegeta. It's sapping all of your strength." Kakarot pleaded with him now.

"No listen. You have to hear this. We worked so hard for him, we did everything he asked of us and more." I saw tears coming out of my brothers eyes. That was a first. "He took me from my father when I was just a little boy. He made me do whatever he wanted and said he'd kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyways along with everyone else. He was scared of us, scared that a super saiyan would be born to rise up and overthrow him." The tears were flowing freely now.

Frieza began to speak again, "A touching story."

Kakarot asked again, "Please no more. Save your strength."

"Kakarot, please destroy Frieza. He made me what I am. Don't let him do it to anyone else. Whatever it takes, stop him, please." His fist dropped, his face twitched, and then he died.

"Bye Vegeta. You're not as cold-hearted as you believed yourself to be. A heart of stone can't shed tears like you did. You must've been holding them back your whole life." Kakarot's eyes shined and instantly there was a whole in the ground. "I think I understand you know. You weren't grieving over your own death, or because our home planet was destroyed, you were grieving because he turned you into what he wanted you to be. You never had a chance to be anything else. Well I still respect you. I know you made a lot of mistakes. But now I see that it wasn't all your fault. You had the fiery will of a saiyan. Please share that with me now because I need it. Thank you for saving my son's life, and buying me enough time to recuperate. I'll do my best to carry out your wish. It's true, Vegeta's right, you have no honor. For him, and for everyone else you've destroyed I am going to finish you."

"We'll see about that won't we." Frieza replied readying himself for Kakarot. I hadn't moved since the death beam hit Vegeta. But as Frieza and Kakarot readied themselves for the other, realization hit me. My brother, Vegeta was dead, gone forever. Thanks to this monster known as Frieza. After realization hit me, anger was next, and I snapped.

**A/N:DO YOU THINK THIS WAS GOOD? WHAT ABOUT MY PREVIOUS 12 EPISODES? WELL IF YOU THAT ALL OF THOSE WERE GOOD, THIS NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BLOW YOU AWAY. AND THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE.**

**ZUKO OUT.**

**POWER LEVELS NOT NEEDED**


	14. Episode 14 The Legendary Super Saiyan

**EPISODE 14-THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN...OR IS IT?**

Then I snapped. I went into a mad rage and the last thing I remember is seeing Frieza's face light up in fear then the next thing I know he has a hold of Gohan from behind.

"Now you wouldn't want me to break this little one's neck now would you." Frieza called at me. I had blacked out. And once he grabbed a hold of Gohan I was so shocked I dropped my guard and he made me pay for it. He came in with a big right and then he spun and knocked me down with his tail. I did a back roll to recover and get back on my feet, but I was met by another right hand and then another. He then let of to taunt me.

"Well well well, where did all of that power go all mighty super saiyan. And to think, for second there I was almost worried. Well it's time for you to die."

"Give me your best shot." I replied then I retaliated, or at least I tried to. He shot a death beam to me but I dodged it. I went in and gave him a fist right to his nose, but it didn't even phase him.

"No way!"

"Yes way," He blasted me in the stomach destroying my saiyan armor and the chest part of the red spandex. I went at least a hundred yards in the air before he phased out and kicked me in the head. He then held on with his monkey like feet and began to squeeze my head.

"Now monkey man, your time has come." He said that word. The word that pissed me off. I got angry and try to pry him a loose it felt like I almost had it but he applied more pressure.

"You seriously think you had me. You saiyans are such idiots. Well after I kill you that'll be one less." Blood started coming out of my nose then my mouth. I started fading then all of sudden he disappeared. "Zuko get out of here. I'll handle Frieza now," Kakarot said.

"Alright. Kakarot he's so strong. I know you want to face him on your own, but you'll need all of our help."

"I'll handle. You just go to the others and rest up."

"Fine. But just remember, we aren't the only ones depending on you, it's the whole universe."

"Zuko, I have everything under control." Kakarot ended the conversation by flying over to the piece of land Frieza was on to let the battle begin. _I know Kakarot has become even stronger than me, but there is no way that he's become so much stronger that he can handle Frieza on his own. Or is there?_ I flew away from the pre-battle scene and landed in front of Gohan.

"Zuko, man what happened to you? One minute you had Frieza and was pounding him like it was nothing and the next it's like the situation was reversed." Krillin asked.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You mean you don't remember."

"No. The last thing I remember is Kakarot and Frieza talking, then Frieza having a hold of Gohan."

"Well you'll never believe what you did."

"Tell me,"

**INTERLUDE 1.14.1**

Zuko let out a fierce yell that echoed around Namek. His irises and his pupils disappeared leaving his eyes completely white. His wild black hair stood up and and spiked his, his body took on a reddish tint. And his usual blue aura was replaced with a an almost golden, yellow aura.

"FRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed. Zuko rushed in with a huge right knee to the gut. Spit and blood flew from Frieza's mouth. Zuko dropped back and let out a multitude of blasts to Frieza's face and mid-section. The others couldn't believe the amazing power that was coming from him. And it was increasing every second. He then gave Frieza a huge uppercut which resulted in more saliva and blood.

"I'll make you pay for what you did my brother! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zuko powered up even further. He hit Frieza with another uppercut picking him up off his feet and he would've went flying high into the air. But Zuko grabbed his tail and started pounding him into the ground like he was a pick axe. He stopped and then started to spin him. Frieza's feet came of the ground then his head, and then Zuko started spinning him so fast that you couldn't even see them. He let go and Frieza went flying into the distance. Zuko phased out and knocked him back towards the others. Zuko flew back to him with unbelievable speed.

"Impossible. No one in the universe is more powerful than me. DIE!" He shot a purple ki beam straight towards Zuko. It was a direct hit. "Ha. I knew it." Frieza said thinking he had won. But when the smoke cleared his jaw dropped in amazement.

"N-n-no. It can't be. You must be a-a-a-"

"A super saiyan. That's right Frieza. I'm your worst nightmare. You've went around doing wrong and killing countless all over the universe. You've destroyed entire planets with one finger. But yet I stand before you, unscathed by your mightiest attacks. Some call it karma, others call it others call it retribution. I call it justice. You will die here by my hand. After decades of your tyranny, it's finally time for you to reap what you've sown. Your time is up. Good bye Frieza. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zuko powered up again increasing his power even more. "RENZOKU-NO!"

"Now you wouldn't want me to break this little one's neck now would you."

"And that's how it happened." Krillin finished up. I was shocked.

"So I was in control the whole time."

"Yeah man. I believe Frieza could've doubled his power and I still think it wouldn't've did any good.

"DAMN IT! Why didn't I finish it. Now Kakarot is out there fighting for all of us. Yeah he's winning now but just barely. And what if Frieza is just toying with him. DAMN IT!"

"C'mon Zuko. Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. It's his, hiding by Gohan. All we can do now is watch and hope Goku can finish it."

"For the universe's sake, I hope he does too."

"Hoping isn't going to help Goku." The Namekian said.

"Well what do you suggest, um-"

"It's Piccolo. And my plan is for you to turn into a giant ape and pound Frieza to death. It's my understanding that your power increases tenfold in that form, correct?"

"Your very wise Piccolo, but maybe I need to give you a lesson in saiyans one day. Not today of course, but definitely one day. You see, your planet has no moon-"

"Well then can't you make a fake one like Vegeta."

"Wow you impress me even more with your wisdom. And yes I can. But your planet also has three suns. And the fake moon can only work if only one sun is up. It's complicated but believe me."

"Well didn't you say only one sun had to be up."  
"Yes I did."

"Perfect. Two suns are up now, and one of them will be set within ten minutes. So you can hurry up and do you transformation then. But you have to hurry because you only have about a five minute window before the third sun rises."

"That sounds like a plan to me. And the time frame is perfect. But I should tell you now that in my weakened state I don't believe I'll be able to defeat Frieza."

"Well at the least you'll injure him enough for Goku to finish him off."

"The time is perfect. Because they should be here in about fifteen minutes. And they way their power feels they've been training hard."

"Wait someone's coming?" Krillin asked

"Yes," I replied, "Push your senses as far as they will go. And you should just feel them."

"You're right. I didn't feel them at first but two people are definitely on their way here. Who is it?" Gohan asked.

"It's the last two members of the Ginyu Force, Abo and Cado."

**POWER LEVELS:**

**VEGETA-4,000,000**

**KRILLIN-1,000,000**

**GOHAN-1,200,000**

**FRIEZA-5,000,000**

**GOKU-5,500,000**

**ZUKO-4,000,000**

**ZUKO FALSE SUPER SAIYAN-20,000,000**


	15. Episode 15 Giant Vs Tyrant

**A/N:STARTING IN THIRD PERSON HOORAY! DON'T WORRY IT TRANSTIONS BACK ABOUT MID STORY.**

**EPISODE 15-GIANT VS. TYRANT**

Goku and Frieza stared at each other with a gaze each as piercing as the others.

"I'll beat you without using my hands," Frieza proclaimed. Goku just looked dumbfounded at Frieza's bold declaration.

"Alright then let's do this," And he and Frieza engaged in a battle that would decide the fate of the universe. Frieza was in control hitting Goku with kicks he never saw coming. Frieza hit him with a front kick and spun and hit him with his giant dinosaur like tail sending blood from the saiyan's mouth. Goku stumbled backwards on to get hit with a giant side kick putting him on his butt, but he quickly recovered to a back roll. And was back on his feet ready fight. Frieza stared at him across the battlefield with a smirk that only an individual as evil as Frieza could give and chuckled at Goku's frustration.

"20 times Kaioken!" Goku shouted, and he came with a new fury sending Frieza on the defense. He was throwing kicks and punches from every angle, it took everything Frieza had to stop the onslaught. When Goku finally got through with a right haymaker Frieza retaliated with a right of his hands which caused Goku to disengage and laugh.

"I thought you weren't going to use your hands?" asked Goku.

"Well that idea goes out of the window. From now I will use my hands just to warn you."

"Good to know. You ready for round two?" Just as Goku got the sentence he and Frieza heard a loud roar close to the area where the other heroes were, they looked to see a giant ape with red sleeveless spandex full bodied suit ripped to pieces from past battles that occurred in the past several days with saiyan armor across his chest. Goku looked up and seen a white moon like light in the sky before he finally realized what was happening.

"No, Zuko! I told him I'll handle this. What is he doing?" Goku thought aloud.

"Damn it! If I see another monkey today I'm going to lose it," Frieza screamed turning around towards Zuko, "Well, what are you waiting for?! COME AND GET ME!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Goku stopped for a second to feel the power of the two. He didn't realize it at first but Zuko's power and this state was almost 10 times higher than Frieza's. Zuko quickly made his way over to the two of them. Goku realized what was about to happen, so he jumped up and started flying towards the direction of Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. Frieza saw him fly over put didn't bother to stop him. He was more concerned about a job he didn't get to finish earlier.

"Well it's now or never," said Piccolo.

"Okay. But tell Kakarot the situation once me and Frieza start fighting. I hate that he has to save my sorry ass again but it looks like he'll have to, just to give his self a better chance."

"I understand. Just hurry up and give him all the help you can," he responded.

"Right," I readied myself, "Fake moon blast, explode!" I screamed releasing my most powerful.

"Don't forget to tell him my time frame!" I yelled as I was midway through the disfiguring and rigorous transformation.

"Got it!" Krillin yelled back. I let out a fierce roar just as I was finishing my transformation. I looked over to see Frieza and Kakarot with a look of shock on their face's. I could see Frieza screaming words but I couldn't here any of them except for the last ones which were, "COME AND GET ME!!!" so I obliged and slowly started walking his way. Kakarot was frozen in thought but once he felt the vibration of my steps he snapped back to reality and shot off towards Piccolo and the others. We passed each other about halfway between Frieza and the others. Frieza's power was a lot lower than mine but I could tell he had a lot more to go, way more than me.

"Well, let's dance," I said in my apelike voice. He came in fist first hitting me right in the stomach in a broken part of my armor. I felt it, but I made him think he hit me harder than he actually did by dropping to my knees holding my gut.

"C'mon you big baboon, I know you have more in you than that." Frieza said with an evil grin thinking that really was all I had. I hopped back up and kneed him in the face on the way up and uppercutted him slightly in the air and hit him with a spinning back kick on his way back down sending him flying to the right. I was quickly behind him with a flurry of ki blasts ready for him whenever he made contact with a plateau that was miles away from the original battlefield. He stuck there for a few seconds which allowed me to pummel him thoroughly with lefts and rights until I had to catch my breath. I took one deep breath and shot a giant ki beam at him which sent him deep into the landmark. I waited trying to regain my breath and then he exploded with a fury out of the rock with blood and scratches covering his body. I smiled knowing that I had physically hurt Frieza.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY!" he shouted, "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" he calmed down rather quickly his voice returning to it's normal tone, "It's time I end this. You see I've merely been fighting at one percent of my full power." My jaw dropped out of sheer amazement

"Your bluffing. There's no way you have the much power left."

"Actually there is. Based on what I've seen I only need fifty percent of my full power to finish you and your little friends off once and for all. You should feel lucky. I've never had to use this much power for any other person before. But sadly, for you, it ends here." Frieza slowly started powering up. I felt go from where it started to double that until he caught me and he slowly stopped a good bit afterward.

"There that should be enough." he looked back at me and headed butted me torpedo style right in the snout and it broke on impact and blood started flowing everywhere. He flew up and elbowed me in the same spot again inflicted more pain. I started to cover my nose and he dropped down and punched me right in the chest causing blood and saliva and snot to come flying out of my face. He dropped back and readied his death beam trying to finish me off. I saw it at the last second and just phased out of the way. When I looked back for him he was gone. I frantically looked for him and I found him seconds later. Or rather he found me his foot meeting the center of my back and knocked me on my stomach. I rolled over to see him trying to finish me for a second time I tried to get away but he hit me square between the eyes. It only seemed like I blinked and then, seconds later I was surrounded by yellow fluffy clouds while standing on a weird purple walk way with floating blue spirits and red and blue horned demonic looking creatures, directing them to a giant building at the end of the walk way.

**POWER LEVELS:**

**GOKU:4,500,000**

**GOKU KAIOKEN TIMES 20: 80,000,000**

**FRIEZA:5,000,000**

**FRIEZA 50 PERCENT:50,000,000**

**ZUKO:4,000,000**

**GREAT APE ZUKO: 40,000,000**


	16. Episode 16 The Other World

**EPISODE 16-THE OTHER WORLD**

"Where am I?" I asked one of the blue demon looking creature beside me.

"Ya in the other world," he responded in an Italian like voice.

"Other world? What do you mean?"

"Ya in THE OTHER WORLD now. Look up," I did as he commanded; "Ya see that yellow ring above ya head? Dat ain't some fancy hat kid, dat's a halo. Your dead, as in ya no longer breathing ya life is over. This is the afterlife, where you've got the good, the bad, and the worse."

"Frieza killed me! Damn it! I had a feeling that was going to ending up happening anyways. It's all up to Kakarot now. The fate of the universe is in his hands," I thought out loud catching the demon off guard, "Well which one am I, the good, the bad or the worse?" I questioned jumping right back in the conversation, confusing the little demon thing even more.

"I dunno. Well ya still gotcha body so I reckon ya either the good or the worse. But by the way ya acting I figure ya for the good type," he replied.

"How would you know?" I snapped back pretty quickly trying to scare him. He didn't even acknowledge my tone.

"Well there are only two types of people in this universe that can keep their body in the other world," He said as we moved forward in line rather quickly by the way, "the really good, and the really bad. Ya see we wouldn't give the bad there bodies' if we could help it; it's just if their energies are too great we can't do nothing about their bodies passing through on the other side. But the really good people we do have control over, so we make sure the really good people keep their bodies' and they get the royal treatment in the Other World for all their good works in their worlds, ya see?" He explained rather thoroughly.

"So how do you know I'm the good?" I asked again.

"'Cause ya ain't acting all crazy. When the bad get sent up here they just go on and on talking bout how they too good to get killed and all that what not and they become a real problem for me and the other ogres," _so that's what they are_, I said to myself, "then King Yemma gives 'em a good beat down and sends them the on down to hell. And since all that ain't happening I just reckon you to be one of the good ones. Am I right? Please say I'm right." the ogre begged after he considered the possibility of me being evil.

"Well I would guess I'm one of the good ones," the ogre let out a sigh of relief. "So what's that building up there?" I asked trying to get more information

"That's the check-in station, where King Yemma decides if you go to the other world or hell. And I already know ya gonna ask who's King Yemma," he started as soon as I opened my mouth, "King Yemma is the boss, the big dog, top of the food chain. Anyways, he's the judge of the place and a fairly good fighter." he finished up as we finally approached the giant desk with the giant ogre behind it known as King Yemma.

"Well, what do we have here?" King Yemma said in a booming voice.

"My name is Zuko. I'm saiyan. Frieza killed me on Namek awhile ago."

"Okay yes you're the one who King Kai was talking about. You see that walk way there?" he said pointing out of the side of the building towards a walk way shaped like a snake. "It's called snake way,"

_Well that's original_ I thought, "You're to travel all the way down it until you come to the very end. There you will see a rather small planet in the sky. It has the same gravity as planet Vegita so you should be able to walk around fairly easily compared to the others. There you will meet a small, eccentric man with a rather unorthodox since of humor. He's one of the greatest martial arts master in the other world. As far as power wise you have surpassed him, but he knows some techniques that you could use. Also, you will find Goku's friends there training. King Kai is one of the overseers of the universe, so through telepathy you can see what's going on, on Namek and also speak with the others. Now go you must make haste and get there as soon as possible. Snake way is 1,000,000 kilometers long so you must go as fast as possible move!" he yelled the last part trying to get his point across. I took off at full speed without a moment's hesitation. I flew silently trying to take in what King Yemma had just explained. It was a lot to take in for such a short amount of time. But I think I got it.

"I wonder what's going happening on Namek."

**INTERLUDE 1.16.1**

"ZUKO!!!" Goku yelled getting to Frieza too late. He felt two power levels getting close to the planets so he looked up to see two saiyan space pods about to make a landing. _Those must be the two remaining members of the Ginyu Force that Zuko warned us about, _Goku thought. The two space pods landed directly beside Zuko's shrinking great ape bodied just seconds after Frieza had killed him. The blue and red counter parts hopped out of their pods scouters ready. They looked up and saw Frieza immediately and rushed to his side.

"Lord Frieza, we are here, we got Captain Ginyu's distress call and rushed over here as soon as possible." the blue one said. Goku just floated in front of them looking at Zuko's dead body.

"What do you want us to do Lord Frieza?" the red one asked.

"You're no longer needed here. Return to planet Frieza and make sure everything goes the way they are supposed to up there." Frieza commanded. They just looked at him confused because they wanted to help him.

"But Lord-"

"I said leave!" Frieza interrupted.

"But I'm not picking up the rest of the force or Zarbon or Dodoria on my scouter." the red one said.

"And my scouter won't be able to pick you up if you don't get out of here!" Frieza screamed back at them. They slowly retreated to their space pods and lifted off and blasted back into outer space. While all of this went on Goku had grabbed Zuko's body and buried him on an unscathed part of the battlefield.

"Now where were we?" Frieza said advancing towards Goku's back side. He turned around glaring at Frieza with tears in his eyes.

"You'll pay for what you've done here today Frieza. You've killed another one of my saiyan brethren and more importantly you've killed one of my friends," Goku's voice got louder with each as did his power getting extremely high, "I will NOT bury another person today unless it's you!"

"Oh I'm so scared I'm shaking." he taunted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**A/N: IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! SORRY ABOUT ABO AND CADO I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO DO MORE WITH THEM BUT THAT WAS BEFORE FRIEZA KILLED ZUKO.**

**POWER LEVELS NOT NEEDED**


	17. Episode 17 Snake Way

**EPISODE 17-SNAKE WAY**

I was flying down snake way at full speed when I saw about 6 guys heading towards the same direction I was. As I got closer I could make out saiyan armor and a bunch of different skin colors.

_Can it be?_ I thought as I got closer and could see detail to the figures up ahead. _It is, the Ginyu Force!_ But they weren't the only ones. I soon realized that Dodoria and Zarbon were with them as well. I landed a good distance away and ran lightly towards them so they couldn't hear me approaching.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked in a hiss startling half of the sextet. Burter, Recoome, and Jeice kept their cool and got even calmer once they saw me no knowing of my power increase since our last encounter.

"Well if it isn't it the big, bad prince of ALL saiyans," Jeice said recalling the beat down Recoome had put on me thinking he could do the same thing, "you should scram before I get mad."

"What are you gonna do jump up and bite my kneecaps?" I retorted. They all wanted a piece of me I could see it in their eyes.

"Well we would love to stay and smack you around but we have an invitation to be somewhere." Burter interjected into our conversation.

"Smack me around? Don't forget who put you up here you," I replied just trying to piss him off. He simply began to glare at me and then rushed me at full speed fist extended. I was surprised at how slow he seemed to me know seeing how much powerful I had become. I turned duck another his punch and gave him a weak side kick right in the chest sending him flying back towards the others.

I laughed, "Too slow," he hopped back up dusting himself off.

"I was only going half speed," he lied. I could tell by the amount of power he used that he used everything he had. They looked at each other and then huddled up quick and talked. And after a quick "rock, paper, scissors, go!" and another little discussion they turned back around the Ginyu Force looking sad walking away, while Dodoria and Zarbon rather cheerful.

"It's been decided, Dodoria and I will stay here and beat you to a pulp while the Ginyu Force goes to the little party we were invited to." Zarbon stated

"I don't have time for this," I replied. I walked past them toward the Ginyu Force when I was hit in the back with a ki blast. I turned around to see Zarbon with his hand up and a smug grin on his face.

"Oops." I rushed him and decked him right in the face with about half of my power sending him back. I turned and round kicked Dodoria right in the back and unloaded on him with bunches of punches to the face and mid section. I kicked him in the leg as hard as I could breaking it on impact. He fell to the ground yelping in pain. I turned towards Zarbon and leaned back and ducked barely escaping a blast to the face as the heat from it burnt my nose. I looked at him angrily noticing that he had changed into his monstrous form. I looked back at Dodoria, stood up and snapped his leg back into place laughing as he did so.

"You can't hurt or kill us. Because we're already dead you idiot! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"I can't? That sounds like a challenge, and I love proving people wrong." I rushed in on Zarbon kicking him in the head spinning it 180 degrees. I turned back around and hit Dodoria in the chest knowing that I broke a rib that would puncture his heart. He flipped backwards and landed sprawled out on his stomach.

"Humph." I stuck my nose in the air. I looked behind to see if Zarbon was getting up. He was, he slowly turned his head back around and began to laugh. I looked back at Dodoria who was getting up also. He popped his ribbed back out and it made a loud disgusting popping sound.

"You can break as many bones as you want but well just snap all right back in place." Dodoria said. I was officially pissed. I slowly powered up I got my power to about where was before I died. I stopped once I reached it. I paused for second realizing that I had plenty more in the tank.

_Man I'm stronger in death than ever was in life. _I snapped to reality when I seen Dodoria's mouth dropped as he slowly backed away.

_Hmm he must have learned how to sense power levels. _I thought as I could tell that he could how powerful he was.

"RENZOKUKEN!!!" I yelled disintegrating Dodoria's body. "Let's see you snap that back in place." I turned back to Zarbon who was frozen in fear, "Your turn."

"NO!!! Please, have mercy." I looked at him surprised that he would beg for mercy and then I smiled.

"What's mercy? Now I have a special new attack I'd like to try on you," I held my hand forward standard ki blast style as a small white ball about the size of a cherry formed in front of my hand, "HAHAHAHAHAHA GALICK BOMB!!!" the ball went straight towards him phasing through his stomach and exploded before it came out of his back leaving no remains. "Well that worked wonderfully." I said to no one. I turned back towards King Kai's direction. I couldn't even sense the Ginyu Force anymore much less see them.

"I've wasted too much time I must get to King Kai's as quickly as possible." I blasted off full speed. I arrived several minutes later to see the Ginyu Force voluntarily flying down into the clouds down into hell. I didn't see it at first but I looked up to see a small planet in the sky.

"That must be it King Kai's planet." I flew up and landed with a familiar feeling. I jumped up and down and ran and circles trying to figure what it was. After a few seconds I remembered, "This planet has the same amount of gravity as-"

"As your home planet Vegita." I turned to see a small blue man with three people behind him, one wearing a gi similar to Kakarot's and another I would swear him to be a vampire if I didn't know any better.

"You must be King Kai?" I asked the obvious.

"Yes and you are Zuko correct?" He said in a weird voice.

"Yes," I responded with a bow, "I would like to stay here and train with you." I stated. He glared at me through his shades with an intense look on his face.

"Okay, but first you must pass a series of 3 test. Your first task will possibly be the hardest think you have ever had to do." I looked at him with worry.

_An overseer of the universe and one of the greatest martial arts masters in the universe who's seen what I can do and he don't think I can._

"Your first task is...to tell me a joke. And I can't have heard it before and it has to make me laugh and you have three tries."

_Wow this really is a hard task._ "Uh, what do you get when you cross a fish and an elephant?"

"What?"

"Swimming trunks!" He didn't even smirk. "Okay um how about how many psychologists does it take to change a light bulb?

"How many?"

"One. But the light bulb really has to want to change."

"That's just terrible." he replied.

_Okay I really need to think hard for this next one, _I thought.

"Okay this is gonna knock your socks off, but this one is in two parts so I'll ask you two questions. Okay so, how do you kill a blue elephant?"

"How?"

"With a blue elephant gun. Now how do you kill a purple elephant?"

"With a purple elephant gun?"

"No you choke until it turns blue and then you shoot it with a blue elephant." King Kai immediately burst into laughter tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard.

"Okay good. As promised I will train in some of the most useful techniques in the universe. You just have to do two more things.

"Okay what's first?" I asked

"BUBBLES!" A little monkey ran out of what appeared to be his house and an awkward looking stance grunting running in circles, "First you gotta catch my monkey."

**A/N: HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT GALICK BOMB**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**DODORIA-100,000**

**ZARBON-200,000**

**ZUKO-4,000,000**


	18. Episode 18 King Kai's Training

**EPISODE 18-KING KAI'S TRAINING**

"Catch him? Like run up and grab him?" I asked.

"Yup, that's it."

"You must not know. I grew up on a planet with this kind of gravity. I'll catch him faster than anybody you've ever seen."

"Good luck." he replied. Then the little monkey took off. I saw him and quickly followed. As soon as he got ready to turn again I caught him.

"Next!" he just looked at me and chuckled.

"I didn't expect anything less. Now your second task is a little bit harder. It could be just as easy but I don't think I'll let it be. Gregory, get out here." Then a cricket the size of a small dog flew out of his house. "For this one you gotta hit him in the head with a mallet." I looked at him strange.

"That will be just as easy as the last one."

"With a 50 ton hammer."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"GO!" a hammer instantaneously appeared in my hands I dropped it because of the surprise. After I tried to pick it up I realized I was stronger than I thought as it was fairly light. I saw Gregory flying in circles pointing and laughing.

"You couldn't hit yourself much less me."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that." I ran up to him and feinted in one direction spun all the way around and he flew right in the hammer as swung it spinning back fist style.

"Humph."

"Wow. That was fast." King Kai said, "Now on to the real lessons I guess. First you will learn the Kaioken technique. This is a very powerful technique. It amplifies your energy make you a multitude of times stronger, but only for a few moments. You must use this attack as a last resort as it can kill you if you misuse its power." I just listened eager to learn this great power.

"Okay so how do I do it?" I asked.

"First, you have to relax and focus. Then, you feel the universe, the soul of the universe. You feel all of its beings, all of its power, everything. Then you feel your soul and your power. You feel your heartbeat. You put it in sync with the universe. You feel the power draw through your fist, then your arm. You keep drawing this power into you until you feel it throughout your whole body. Then, KAIOKEN!!!" when he shouted the words I felt his power double as he became enshrouded by a crimson red aura. He slowly reverted to his normal state "You just call it out. With enough practice you can do all of this instantly. With the getting in sync in all of that." I was amazed at how his power just jumped like that from his normal state to double of that.

"My turn!" I stopped closed my eyes and did as he told me and felt the universe, I tried to align my heartbeat with the universe.

Now, "KAIOKEN!" but instead of feeling stronger I felt weaker. Then I saw the pinkish aura around me.

"No no no. You're just trying to become more powerful and rush through it. You have to feel it. If you do that in a fight you're dead meat. The way you did it only made you weaker. Again and this time feel the universe." I did as I was instructed. I closed my eyes and tried to feel it again but nothing.

"You have to feel it. It's all in your head. Focus!" I cleared my mind of all thoughts and focused. I felt the universe. I felt the beings living in it, I felt the billions of planets, the trillions of stars, everything. I let the feeling surge through my body; I put my heartbeat in alignment with the entire universe.

"Do it now!"

"KAIOKEN!!!" The power I just felt in the universe I felt in myself. My power increased far beyond than I thought I could ever imagine. I did it.

"I can't believe it. You've done it. No one ever does it on their second try. Or even third for that matter. I wouldn't expect anything less from a prince of saiyans though. Now on to the next technique. I didn't teach Goku these next few moves because there wasn't enough time. This one will make travels for you easier," he said.

"Aren't you gonna show them?" I asked pointing at the others who were having a three-way sparring match.

"They need to train. Besides this technique requires a lot of power to do which they don't quite have at this point."

"Okay I'm ready." I replied.

"Okay this one is called the instantaneous transmission or just instant transmission for short. This is very similar in way of the Kaioken. You feel the universe just like before but this time instead of using its power you slow down. You go through the universe in your mind until you find a giant wall that spans the length of the entire universe."

"Okay I follow you so far."

"Good. Then, you go through it."

"Wait through it?" I asked

"Yes that's where the great power comes in. You rip through the wall and then you just go to where ever you want. That wall you rip through is the wall of space and time. That's where the instantaneous movement comes from. After you go through that wall time has stopped for you. You are free to move throughout the universe as you so please. There are easier ways but you have to find a source of energy to locate it and time hasn't completely stopped for the other ways. You could be going the speed of light, ten times faster or even a hundred times faster, but it isn't truly instantaneous like mine. The only thing about instant transmission is that you have to know where you're going. If you don't know where it is you can't go to it."

"Hmm, do you think I could do a combination of both?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked back stunned by what I had just said.

"Like if I haven't been to a place I could lock on to a power level anywhere in the universe by going through space and time and then instantly going to the power even if I haven't been to the place before."

"That does sound like it would work. Why haven't I ever thought of that?" King Kai asked himself.

"So do you think you could show me how it's done before I give a whack at it?"

"Oh what? Oh yes of course." he was in thought about how he hadn't thought of that earlier. "Okay, I'm going to grab a chair from inside and bring it back ready?" before I had time to answer he was already back with the chair."

"Wow! That was fast!"

"Of course it's not called instantaneous transmission because it takes two days. Now you try."  
"Right!" I started by focusing in on the universe, slowing down my thoughts and really concentrating. I closed my eyes and saw the universe as a whole. I scanned it quickly and found the wall of space and time. I tried to push through but it was stronger than I thought. I pushed harder and harder until I felt like the wall was about to just collapse from my strength, and then it did. I could see everything I saw the entire universe zoomed out and a galaxy looked like the size of ant. I saw the four quadrants of the universe and a subsection, so to speak, of another part of the universe. I presumed it to be the other world. Then, I thought about King Kai's planet and then I could King Kai's planet on as if I weren't on it. But I could see myself with my eyes closed, King Kai staring at me, and the other 3 earthlings sparring on the other side of the planet. I decided to try to teleport behind King Kai. I thought about my body just instantly going behind his and then it did.

"I did it!" I shouted

"Indeed you did. You're half way there. The next is an actual energy attack. It's called the Shukojonami."

"The shukojo what?"

"The Shukojonami, it's very fast, very big, and very powerful. It's a very destructive attack. One could easily destroy planets with this. I will only tell you how to do this one as it far too powerful. It's very similar to this next move I'm going to but they're almost complete opposites. The Shukojonami should be your last resort."

"Okay so what is it?" I asked sort of fearing the power he was describing to me.

"It is a power derived from evil. Only the purest of beings are even allowed to do it for the great evil the user holds in hands could cause an average man to go insane and evil with power," King Kai explained, "but I believe you are ready for, the question is do _you_ think you are ready for it?" He asked. I hadn't thought about that. I was just sitting and staring in amazement at King Kai's fear for one of his own techniques. After a second I decided I was ready.

"Yes," I told him

"Okay then. First you but your arms up palms facing the sky like this. Then, you think about everything that makes you sad, what makes you mad, what makes you jealous, your fears, all of your negative feelings then you combine it with you energy. Then, you slowly expel it from your body through your hands and it will slowly increase in size in a ball. After you get it out you'll slowly draw the negative thoughts out of everyone around you. It tortures them and torments them so bad that it nearly kills them. But the second that bomb is gone they return to normal. That's why you must not ever use, it's pure evil and if you are ever to do it to an enemy you kill them the second you have enough power. Not even Frieza deserves to get tortured like that. And trust me it will get powerful quickly. People have a lot of negative thoughts in them." he thoroughly explained the dangerous technique as I was shaking just from listening to him talk about.

"Wow that must be a really bad move if it has you acting like that King Kai," I told him.

"You have no idea." He had become so serious and he completely changed personalities in that explanation. But he quickly got back to his old self when he looked back at one of the earthlings right when he failed at the Kaioken repeating what I had done earlier when I failed as he was getting his butt whopped by the other two.

"Oh-hehe-haha," King Kai laughed then snorted at the one with the gi on similar to Kakarot's, "You have to feel it! Like I taught you! Now where were we? Oh yes on to the final technique, now much like the last move it draws from people. But it also draws from the plants, the planets its moon and the stars around them. It only draws pure energy so it's safe to do it around here on my small planet with no moons and no stars with only seven people on it. The way you do it is just like that last move. You just have to ask everything for its energy. Then you just pull it out, keep drawing until you get the desired power and then you throw it's called the Spirit Bomb. Go ahead try it; I know you can do it." I lifted my hands like he did when he showed me the Shukojonami. I pulled out my energy. Then mentally I asked the grass, the tree, King Kai, the earthlings, Bubbles, Gregory, and then the planet as a whole to lend me its energy for the Spirit Bomb. I felt the bomb as it quickly gained power.

"Now I want you to throw it at this," King Kai said as he conjured up a giant metallic cube high in the air.

"Okay, here we go!" then I launched it full speed destroying it on impact.

"Oh my! You actually destroyed it!"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked

"Because that's kacheen the strongest material in the entire universe. And to destroy a cubical form of it that size is just unheard of. It seems like you all are stronger than I thought if y'all could gather up enough energy to destroy way that way out here with barely any other energy sources."

"The saiyans are a true warrior race, don't underestimate us."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyways congratulations you have passed King Kai's training course."

"So now what?" I asked

"We wait for Mr. Popo to gather the dragonballs to wish you all back to life. In the meantime I guess you could spar with them." he said pointing at the earthlings.

"Sure," I ran over to where they were sparring, "Hey! Can you guys need a forth?" I asked them.

"Sure. I'm Yamcha by the way."

"I'm Tien." the three-eyed one said.

"And I'm Chiaotzu." the little one said. For some weird reason I just felt like he was just going to run up and bite me in the neck.

"My name is Zuko." I replied

"Well now that we are all best buddies I say let's do this." Tien said dropping into a stance.

"Alrighty then," I said, "So how is this going to go down?"

"Us, versus you." Tien answered as the others were making their preparations.

"Well let's go!" I yelled and I dashed straight for Yamcha.

**A/N: I GUESS ZUKO'S INSTANT TRANSMISSION IS BETTER THAN GOKU'S AND THE YARDRATS. MY REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE SUPREME KAI EXPLAINS THAT HIS INSTANT TRANSMISSION HAS NO LIMIT AND I JUST FIGURED THAT WAS KING KAI'S WAY TO AND I TAUGHT IT TO ZUKO. THE REASON FOR THIS CHAPTER WAS TO GIVE ZUKO SOME NEW TECHNIQUES. I MEAN THE RENZOKUKEN IS GOOD AND ALL BUT I JUST FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO MIX IT UP.**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**ZUKO-6,000,000**

**ZUKO FAILED KAIOKEN-1,000,000**

**ZUKO KAIOKEN-12,000,000**

**KING KAI-5,000,000**

**KING KAI KAIOKEN-10,000,000**

**YAMCHA-2,000,000**

**YAMCHA KAIOKEN-4,000,000**

**TIEN-2,000,000**

**TIEN KAIOKEN-4,000,000**

**CHIAOTZU-1,500,000**

**CHIAOTZU KAIOKEN-3,000,000**


	19. Episode 19 Namek's End

**EPISODE 19-NAMEK'S END**

I charged in towards Yamcha hand ready to punch right when King Kai screamed,

"They did it! They killed Frieza!"

"What?" I said, as I turned around and rushed over to King Kai to find out what happened.

"It was the spirit bomb. They used the spirit bomb. Frieza is gone, he's finally gone! This is the most glorious day in the entire universe. I can't believe he's finally dead." All of sudden he burst out into dance singing 'Joy to the worlds Frieza is dead'.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Tien said.

"Haha I knew Goku could do it!" laughed Yamcha.

_There's no way. I know the spirit bomb is powerful but I seriously doubt that it could eliminate Frieza so easily_. I thought, with a worried expression. Yamcha and King Kai just danced in circles while holding each others hands. Chiaotzu just smiled at Tien and he returned it with a slight chuckle under his breath. I still just stood silently knowing deep down that this battle was far from over.

"Something's not right!" I yelled. They all stopped and looked up at me bewildered by what I just said.

"What do you mean? It's over I saw it happen." King Kai replied.

"I know it's not over."

"I'm the overseer of the Northern Quadrant of the entire universe, which is where Namek lies, so how could you possibly tell me otherwise,"

"Because I don't sense Frieza!" King Kai froze in fear at his stupidity. How could he possibly overlook something like that.

"Of course you can't sense him, Zuko he's dead." Yamcha spoke up. King Kai was still motionless, but he finally decided to speak up, "Zuko's right he's alive! If he were dead we would be able to sense him here in the other world!" Everyone gasped and stood in silence as they realized the battle was far from over. Tien walked over to King Kai and placed his hand on his back.

"So, are we gonna sit here all gloomy, or look in on Namek and see what's going on?" Tien said. Then Chiaotzu walked over and placed his hand on King Kai as well. I followed suit, and Yamcha did the same and we were all touching him.

"C'mon King Kai, let's see what's going on down there." He began wiggling his antennas trying to find Namek again. He quickly did so and our hearts skipped a beat when we saw what happened. Frieza had killed Krillin.

"NO!" Yamcha shouted as I quickly closed my eyes. Yamcha turned around from us and just started bawling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I began releasing my energy along with anger.

"Zuko! Stop you're going to destroy my planet!" I reluctantly obeyed.

"King Kai, someone has to stop the villainous tyrant." I said behind choked back tears.

"Hopefully Goku can do it. For the sake of the entire universe." King Kai's voice trailed off. After several minutes of silence, I felt a huge power surge throughout the entire universe, we all did.

"What is that, King Kai?" Tien asked quietly out of slight fear of this new power.

"I-I don't know," he replied. We all quickly put our hands on King Kai's back again assuming that whatever this thing we were sensing had to be coming from Namek. King Kai thought the same thing as his antennas picked up exactly where they left off. We just closed our eyes to witness what was going on. When the image appeared in my head I knew exactly what he'd become. The others didn't understand. But I couldn't expect them too, they didn't know the saiyan history not like I did.

"There it is, that's what I've been waiting for! It's over, it's finally over!" I shouted. The others looked at me all confused as if I were delirious.

"Zuko...it's-it's not over Frieza is still alive." Tien said. But I already knew the Frieza was a dead man walking.

"No don't you see. The blond hair, the green eyes, Kakarot has finally done it. He's transformed. He's Frieza's worst nightmare. He's a super saiyan." The guys just stood there speechless.

King Kai spoke after another moment of silence "Zuko's right. Goku is now the single most powerful being in the universe and he could destroy Frieza with a mere thought **IF** he can get his power under control." King Kai put a lot of emphasis on the if, and spoke to us in a haze, as if he were mentally somewhere else.

"I mean it's Goku we're talking about here King Kai, he'll get that power under control and then wipe the floor with Frieza!" Yamcha exclaimed excitedly.

"It's not that simple Yamcha," King Kai was speaking calmly but you could tell there was fear in his voice, it was eerie the way he spoke, "I'm confident that if Goku got control over the immense power he now posses he could defeat ten Frieza's with one hand tied behind his back. But, what I'm not confident is if he can gain control. Two thousand years ago there was another Super Saiyan, his power was unmatched and unprecedented by any being in the entire universe. But the power was too great even for him to handle. He went berserk and nearly wiped out the entire saiyan race before his power became so great his body couldn't handle it anymore and it killed him. Our biggest worry right now is no longer Frieza, it's Goku." We all just stood in silence wondering whether or not Kakarot would lose his-self.

"That's all we can do now is wait and see what happens," I said. We all walked over to King Kai and placed our hands on his back once again.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you! I am Son Goku! I am a Super Saiyan!"

I backed away from King Kai, "That's our boy! I knew he could handle it. Get him Kakarot!" I put my hand back on King Kai's back to witness Frieza's end. They battled throwing quick exchanges and moderate ki blasts and Kakarot gained the upper-hand very quickly. After a few minutes of battling Frieza did the unthinkable. He launched an attack straight for Planet Namek itself.

"As soon as you think you have the upper-hand he reminds you why he's the dirtiest player in the game. I hate being up here, I wish there was something we could do." I yelled my hatred for Frieza boiling at this point. I looked up to see King Kai talking to himself.

"Yes Kami I hear you, wait, yes! YES! That's it! He already has them all?" King Kai was getting very excited. I just got confused.

"Umm...King Kai, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Hush I can't hear!" he answered, "And if that brings Guru back then we can use the Namekian dragonballs to teleport everyone to Earth. Okay, Perfect!" He finished his conversation and turned his attention to me and the others. "That was Kami, when he got brought back we told Mr. Popo to gather the dragonballs on Earth and he has them all!"

I was excited and confused all at the same time, "What does that mean for me and my brother?"

King Kai obviously hadn't thought about Vegeta, "I really didn't consider Vegeta, but he did help a little and I believe we could bring him back just for you,"

"Thanks King Kai," I said quietly.

"Okay. Kami," he waited for a response, "yes, I need you to make the wish to bring back everyone that was killed by Frieza or one of his minions. Yes even Vegeta, his brother has at least earned that for him. Then I'll tell Dende to make a wish to send everybody except Frieza to Earth!" I was jubilant until I realized that the others hadn't been killed by Frieza.

"But what about you guys?" I asked

Tien replied with a smile, "It's okay we can be brought back later, this is what's best for now."

Yamcha chimed in as well, "Yeah it's cool dude, besides if Goku needs some help with Frieza you and Vegeta will be a lot more useful than us." I simply nodded and walked towards King Kai.

"So how does this work?" I asked him

"Well you should be coming back to life any second now. You'll basically wake up where you died, which is a little removed from the current battlefield." Right after he said that my body vanished from the planet.

I opened my eyes but that's all I saw was blackness and I could barely breathe. I moved a little and realized I was covered in dirt. I popped my hand up from the ground and then the rest of my body. My red spandex was nearly brown with the mixture of blood and dirt. I stood to my feet and looked around. The entire landscape was changed from when I last saw it. Everything was dark and cloudy except for the liquid hot magma spewing from the planet. I sensed all of the Namekians and Vegeta again. I quickly searched for Kakarot and Frieza and I found them but not as close to each other as I thought they would be. And not only that Frieza was on the move. A few seconds later I realized where he was going. "The dragon!" I closed my eyes getting ready to use instant transmission. I felt the break in my energy and I teleported between him and the dragon.

Frieza skidded to halt. Surprise filled his face and then anger, "You! No I killed you! AHHH does no one on this planet ever die! I'm gonna kill you all!" he was getting emphatic at this point.

I saw Dende flying underneath and I knew I had to stall until he made the wish, "Haha keep dreaming. Kakarot's a super saiyan with twice your power. And he's hot on your tail." Frieza grunted in surprise and he turned around to see nothing. "KAIOKEN!" I yelled and gave him a quick knee to the gut which wouldn't have been nearly as effective if he had been expecting it.

"You stupid monkey! You'll pay!" he shot in quick but my instant transmission was too much. I teleported behind him almost as soon as he started moving. He was in complete disbelief.

"That's impossible speed. It was almost as if it were-"

"Instant? Of course it was. Now let's see how you like this. KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" I went full power and realized that being brought back to life increased my strength even more. I teleported behind him again and gave him one to the head. He spun to hit me but I was already in the other direction. I was even a little surprised at my speed. "What's the matter cant hit me?" Kakarot flew into the scene and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Zuko! You 're alive! Does that mean-" just that second Vegeta flew towards us and joined us.

"So, you used the dragonballs to bring me back." Vegeta implied the obvious.

"Yeah, we brought everybody back." Kakarot's gaze was fixed on Frieza and then an awkward silence followed.

"It doesn't matter how many people you brought back I'll send them all back to hell!" He raised his hand towards Vegeta to blast him but Kakarot was in face in what seemed like an instance. I was taken aback by witnessing his power. I had seen it in the other world but watching it person was a different feeling, eerie almost.

"Move Kakarot I want him."

"No Vegeta. You and Zuko need to hurry and find Gohan and take my spaceship back to Earth."

"None of you are going anywhere!" Frieza shouted then tried to kick Kakarot in the face. He just took it and looked back at Frieza is if to say 'is that all you got'. Frieza just growled in anger and initiated at deep gaze with our super saiyan messiah. I looked over at Vegeta and I was glaring at Frieza ready to attack. And I knew he was going to act on his feelings. _Dende needs to make the wish now! _ I thought. Vegeta powered-up quickly and flew towards Frieza fist extended.

"NO!" Kakarot yelled but just before he made contact he vanished. Frieza looked confused and turned to the dragon.

"No my immortality! You, you're responsible for this!" Frieza directed his attention towards me, "I'll kill you!" he headed-butted Kakarot and maneuvered behind him and sent blast my way. I closed my eyes and flinched and waited for the pain. When it never came I opened my eyes and was surprised to see a different environment. I looked around and the blue green grass of Namek was replaced by just plain green grass and the dark cloudy sky was replaced by tall trees and a blue sky. I looked around noting the value of the planet just because that used to be my job. I dug my hand in the ground and picked up a big handful of dirt.

I looked around and found Bulma and Gohan. "You guys are lucky Frieza didn't find this planet before Kakarot became a Super Saiyan. He would of made a lot of money. It looks as if anything can live on this planet."

"I'm just worried about my dad at this point." I saw the other Namekians gathering amongst themselves sticking together in this new world.

"Kakarot's proven that's he more than capable at handling himself against Frieza. I just wished he hadn't choose to stay behind. The only thing we can do now is see if he can escape the dying planet." I said. We all stood in silence wondering whether or not Kakarot would make it.

**INTERLUDE 1.19.1**

Goku was flying away from Frieza looking to escape the explosion that was eminent. Frieza's legless, semi-armless body just floated there watching his opponent leave and show him mercy. The thought of anybody having to show Frieza mercy angered him greatly. Much less it be a saiyan. He charged up everything he had into one final blast and sent it towards the super saiyan who had his back turned on the villain. The energy beam flew at him at full speed ready to kill. Goku had just sensed the blast in time and turned and sent his own beam into Frieza's. They struggled for several moments until Goku's super saiyan abilities increased his strength even further. He threw all he had into the beam and it annihilated the tyrant. Frieza's reign was officially over.

But, Goku couldn't celebrate, he had to escape Namek before it;s destruction. He flew around the planet at full speed looking to see if his spaceship was still on the planet. He found what he was looking for but to his disappointment it had been destroyed by the magma on the ill-fated planet. He quickly continued his search for he realized that Frieza's spaceship was still intact. He found it after a few seconds of flight, but the ground beneath it was beginning to crumble and it too, was headed for the magma. Goku tried to save the ship but it hit the lava seconds before he could get to the ship. The lava began erupting from the planet signifying it was close to the end. Goku scanned the horizons of the planet hoping to see something to allow him to escape. But he saw nothing. He knew his fate was sealed, he just couldn't accept it.

He let out his fury into one fierce roar that echoed throughout the universe. "!" The universe's greatest hero had saved the day again. But at the ultimate price.

**POWER LEVELS:**

**SUPER SAIYAN GOKU-50,000,000**

**FRIEZA-35,000,000**

**ZUKO-10,000,000**

**ZUKO 20x KAIOKEN-30,000,000**

**VEGETA-10,000,000**


End file.
